Demise the Hedgehog original
by Dark Light Messenger
Summary: This is the original version of Demise the Hedgehog, soon to be known as 'Both Sides of the Coin' Summary: As more and more foreigners to Mobius arrive, Sonic, Shadow, and the rest must prevent the ultimate power from falling into evil hands... COMPLETE
1. Demise the Hedgehog I

After the events in my forum called, Sixth Season: A New War Begins! (Part Three in the series of six I'm creating)

Chapter 1: Demise the Hedgehog

COSMO'S WORLD: 23:59

After our heroes prevented Shadow's rule over all of existence, Cosmo's world was no different than when the planet became ruins.

A white vortex opened in the heart of the city. Then, a strange creature jumped out. It seemed to be searching for something. It took a step forward. Glass shattered beneath its feet. It took a step back. Then, it leaned down and picked up what it stepped on...a framed picture. It was a picture of everyone from Sonic's world. In the picture, there was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cosmo, Rouge, and Shadow.

The figure's eyes seemed to wander across the picture; until it spotted a face it knew...Shadow's. Then, the figure transformed into the form of a hedgehog. At first, it was colorless, but within seconds, it began taking on features of everyone in the picture except Cosmo. This was because it originated from her gem. It had the appearance of a hedgehog, but had Knuckles's strength, Sonic's speed, Tails's smarts, emotions from all the girls, based on their faces, and Shadow's Chaos Spear. Most of its body was white. Its eyes were a bright yellow and its pupils were red. Its shoes were a mix of Nazo's and Shadow's. It looked upwards and shot a bolt of energy up towards the sky. It came back down with an increased force. In the ground surrounding hedgehog, the bolt spelled out one six-letter word...DEMISE. Then, in a bolt of lightning, the figure vanished.

SONIC'S WORLD: 00:00 (Midnight)

On Sonic's world, there was a storm going on right now. Everyone except Shadow was at Cream's house. They were all inside talking about the things that had recently occurred.

Cream: We haven't heard anything from the doctor in along time...

Amy: Maybe he's up to something...

Knuckles: I agree, he's got to be waiting for something

Sonic: Don't try to go look for him. He's no longer on the planet.

Knuckles: WHAT?!

Cream: How is that possible?

Tails: If he left I would have picked him up on the radar

Sonic: I'm telling you guys the truth. When I was outside running along the water's edge, I looked at the Doctor's base. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and he was gone...the whole base vanished...

Tails: But how can that be?

Amy: Maybe it's just a trick to get us to lower our guard, so he can attack us. The coward…

Sonic: Don't jump to conclusions now...remember that we'll always be able to...  
BOOM!!!

Cosmo: What just happened?

Tails looked out the window. On the beach there was a strange figure walking towards the house. Nearby the stranger, there was another figure floating in the air unconscious...

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Shadow was sitting on top of the house, looking up at the sky, thinking about what happened a few days ago.

Shadow: What did the others mean by "LIGHT Of MIRACLES"?  
And why can't I remember what happened last year, but I can remember before last year?

Then, lightning came down and struck the ocean. A figure walked forth from the bolt and started attacking Shadow with some less powerful Chaos spears.

Shadow:thinking How does this person know how to do Chaos Spear? I'm the only one that knows how to do it...

Then, the figure called out...

? Where is she?

Shadow: What are you talking about?

? Where is the one Named Cosmo?

Shadow: What makes you think I'm going to tell you?

Then, the figure shot a strange ball of energy out at him. It was able to hit Shadow. Suddenly, Shadow started floating in the air. He was struggling to get free of it.

? Tell ME or I'll... you!

Shadow: I...said...NO!

? Then Die!

Then, a bolt of lightning shot down on Shadow. It didn't... him, but it would leave him unconscious until morning.

After the bolt hit him, Shadow was floating in mid-air unconscious.

? Come Out here Cosmo!

Cosmo ran outside and toward the figure.

Cosmo: Why have you come here?

? Forgive me...I'm Demise the Hedgehog...

End of Chapter


	2. Demise the Hedgehog II

Ah well...here's chapter 2...

Cosmo: Demise?

Demise: You got it.

Cosmo: What do you want from me?

Demise: I want what you're wearing right now...

Cosmo: What do you mean?

Demise: I mean your gem! Don't tell me you didn't know?

Cosmo: Didn't know what?

Demise: in a normal voice Your gem is the real Flower of Darkness.

Cosmo: No it isn't. We destroyed the real Flower of Darkness.

Demise: All you did was trap it inside your gem. It is sill there...can you feel it?

Cosmo: No...

Demise: YES! The darkness is infused with your heart...and should you ever be overcome with rage, the darkness will escape and take over your body and you will be trapped forever in your own mind...

Cosmo: NO! It's not true! glances over at Shadow What did you do to him?!?

Demise: What, him? I just temporarily...removed him...

Cosmo: WHAT?!?

everyone else runs outside: WHAT?!?

Demise: Oh, that...he was in my way and I suggest that you hand over the girl...unless...you want your friend over there dead.

Sonic: Do that...and we'll do the same thing to you tenfold...

Sonic then started walking toward Demise

Demise: Uh... One more step from any of you and I'll kill your friend

Shadow then woke up

Shadow: What's going on here?!?

Demise then dropped the bind on Shadow. Shadow started to charge him. Then, Demise launched an attack.

Demise: Electric Shock!

It hit Shadow, and he collapsed in front of Demise. Demise dropped a small crystal on top of Shadow. It left a strange white burn mark. It was very painful.

Shadow: Ah!!!

Sonic: Cut it out!

The gem then dissolved into thin air

Demise: Until we meet again Cosmo...

Then, Demise jumped into the wormhole behind him. Sonic rushed over to Shadow and felt for a pulse.

Sonic: He's not dead, but he'll be out for a bit.

Cosmo: It's my fault...

Tails: It wasn't your fault this happened.

Cosmo: Yes it was! If Demise hadn't come here, Shadow would never have gotten hurt. It is my fault...everything always is... starts sobbing and runs off


	3. Crystal

THE NEXT DAY

CREAM'S HOUSE 8:00

After Demise vanished into the portal, they brought Shadow inside and laid him down on the couch. Hours later, Sonic came in the room and sat down next to Shadow.

Sonic: You really got yourself into a mess this time, buddy...but that's why I don't give up on ya. You'll always pull through...no matter what.

Sonic jumped off the couch and out the window. While he was running Sonic was thinking.

Sonic: I wonder where that guy came from...and how come he's so powerful? He almost killed Shadow without even breaking a sweat.

Speaking of Demise...

UNKNOWN LOCATION 8:00

Demise: That was more of a hassle than I originally thought...no matter...in time...she'll come to me...now...once I get rid of that black hedgehog the girl will have no one to protect her...after that hedgehog is on the move again, I'll strike and the girl will be defenseless...everything is falling into place...soon my plan will be complete and then no one will be able to stop me! MUHAHAHAHA!

THE BEACH NEAR CREAM'S HOUSE 9:00

Cosmo was on the beach. She was staring out at the ocean. All she could think about was last night. Then, Tails was walking out to her.

Cosmo: Is Shadow up yet?

Tails: No not yet. Cosmo? Why did you run off last night crying?

Cosmo: It's just that every moment I am with you or anyone, eventually someone gets hurt, and it's always my fault.

Tails: That's not true. Even though you may be putting us in danger, I could never have been happier if you weren't here. Now...let's get inside...who knows when that guy'll come back.

Cosmo: You're right Tails...let's go

Tails: Yeah...

Then they walked inside together. When they got in they noticed that Shadow was gone.

Cosmo: Where'd he go?

Tails: Out the window, but I don't know where to. He could have gone anywhere on the island...I hope he isn't hurt...

Speaking of Shadow...

GLIMMERING COVE 9:00

Shadow was on the cove staring up at the moving clouds. He was thinking about last night's battle.

Shadow: How was that guy able to beat me? And how come I have this odd burn? Every time I touch it, it just burns me and gets bigger...

Demise: I see you're feeling better from last night...I knew it wasn't going to be enough to get rid of you...so I went out...and now I have another ability I can use...wanna see it?

Shadow: Why would I care? It is probably just as insignificant as the others...

Demise: Are you only saying that because you got beat with them? Ah well...I'll just have to show you it anyways...FLORAL PRISON!

Then Demise shot out some vines at the sky. They created a spiral. Then, in the ground a huge crystal flower came out and in it was Cosmo.

Cosmo: Shadow!

Demise: Isn't it marvelous? First, I shoot vines up at the sky in a spiral. Next, somewhere else vines come out of the ground underneath the chosen target. The vines grab a hold of the person and will pull them underground. Then, nearby me, a crystal flower comes out of the ground and has the target within it. The best part of it is that it can't be broken from the outside or inside. It can only release the target, when I choose for it to.

Shadow: Let her go! Or you're dead

Demise: Actually, I have a better idea...

Suddenly, the whole flower vanished with Cosmo. It appeared up above them floating in mid-air. Inside the flower, vines wrapped up Cosmo, and pulled her down to the floor

Cosmo: Stop! Why are you doing this?

Demise: I told you the whole story last night, did I not? I want to unleash the Flower of Darkness wrapped up inside you...and harness its power.  
Shadow: You're a madman! As long as I'm still here, you're plan will fail!

Demise: That's what I wanted though. Once I defeat you I'll be able to harness the power, for once I kill you she'll be overcome with rage and despair, which will free the flower from its prison, and your friend will give me the power...

Shadow: That is not gonna happen!

Then Shadow launched a Chaos Blast, but right before he did, Demise jumped up behind him and knocked him to the ground.

Shadow: Ugh!

Demise kept knocking Shadow around. Then, Shadow started glowing white. He was transforming into his Final Form. They began rapidly hitting each other.

Demise: Oh...and I also have another ability...TIME VOID!

Shadow: Oh, no you don't!

But it was too late...Shadow stopped in mid-air frozen. He was still in his Final Form.

Demise: Wonderful isn't it? It can stop you in your tracks...and you can only get out of it, when crystal tears fall...

He then let Cosmo down. The flower teleported back next to Demise. The vines released Cosmo, and returned to the ground. Suddenly the others came running towards them. Sonic was the first to notice Shadow.

Sonic: What did you do to him?

Demise: Ask your friend here.

Then, he pointed to Cosmo. Behind him there was another white vortex. He jumped backward into it and vanished. Sonic ran toward the vortex to try and go after him, but it closed up on him.

Sonic: Rats! Now we'll never catch him...

Cosmo began to cry again, but one of her tears hit the ground.

Suddenly, Shadow started to move again. He landed on the ground and looked around.

Shadow: Where is he?

Sonic: Demise got away while you were stuck...

Shadow got out of Final Form. He then started to walk away, but then he collapsed.

Sonic: Shadow! Are you alright?

Cosmo: He'll be fine. He's just a bit tired after he exerted so much energy at once...but he might wanna take it easy.

Shadow: I'll be fine.

Then, Shadow teleported away to the nearby cliff. He sat down under the tree and closed his eyes...

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Knuckles vs Demise

I will write no matter what!

Ch 4: Knuckles versus Demise

ANGEL ISLAND 10:00

Knuckles was as usual guarding the Master Emerald. He was sitting next to it thinking about the events that took place a while ago.

Knuckles: Why was Shadow acting that way? And why does it seem that everyone is after Cosmo? Ah, well...can't help it...she's always putting someone in danger...

Then a voice came out of nowhere

Demise: So...you are the guardian of the Master Emerald? This should be easy...

Knuckles: Who's there?

Demise then stepped out of the nearby forest and took a few steps toward the master emerald...

Knuckles: Sorry pal! You're not getting your hands on the master emerald!

Demise: I don't want to battle for the emerald. I came here to make sure there will be no other threats to my plan...

Knuckles: To rule the universe?

Demise: BINGO! Now, let's see what you've got to stop me!

Demise launched a few rounds at Knuckles. Knuckles just put on the shovel claws and went underground.

Demise: Huh?

Knuckles came up under him with his hardest punch. It knocked Demise off balance...but that's all it did.

Knuckles: What?! There's not even a scratch on him!

Demise: What do you expect since I almost killed your friend Shadow...?

Knuckles: WHAT?!

Demise: It's true! There is also a permanent burn on him that will never vanish...

Knuckles: What did you do to him?!

Demise: I just placed a part of this Miracle Gem on him...apparently he can't stand intense light...or darkness...for you see the miracle gems are part darkness and part light...

Knuckles: thinking: Did this guy really beat Shadow? No, I don't believe it...

Demise: I was having more fun with your almost-dead friend then with you...I'm leaving. This is boring...

Then Demise jumped into the white vortex nearby.

Knuckles: What was that all about?

CLIFF OF DREAMS 10:00

Shadow was under the tree thinking about what Demise wanted from Cosmo.

Shadow: That guy is really persistent...

Then, behind him there were the crunching of leaves.

Shadow: So...you came back again...

Demise: Yes...I just took on your red echidna friend, and I got to admit I never had as much fun with him as I do with you...now where's the girl?

Shadow: How should I know? She's probably out with the others...

Demise: You lie! Where is she?!

Shadow: Down there...

Shadow then pointed down and off the edge of the cliff.

Demise: I see...you should join her down there!

Then, Demise launched a Chaos Blast. It blew Shadow and some more debris off the cliff. Shadow was knocked out, and he was falling from 100 feet up. Cosmo and the others were down there talking, when Cosmo shouted out.

Cosmo: Guys look!

They turned around and they saw Shadow falling at a very fast pace.

Sonic: I won't get there in time!

Cosmo: But this will!

Then, some vines came out of the ground beneath Shadow. They caught him in time before he hit the ground. Shadow was then, just hanging there unconscious. Then, Sonic leapt up and grabbed Shadow. He landed on the ground and left Shadow there.

Sonic: How come that guy is trying so hard to kill Shadow? It can't be that he's seeking revenge...

Suddenly, out of the ground near Shadow, huge crystals began coming up along with parts of the ground, and they kept on rising until they were as tall as the cliff.

Amy: What just happened?

Sonic: I don't know but I bet that this is cuz of that guy, called Demise.

Demise: You call?

Demise teleported on top of the structure.

Demise: Now...hand over the girl or else...

Sonic: Or else what?

Then, next to Demise, one of the crystals came out of another crystal. Inside it was Shadow, unconscious.

Amy: Stop it! Let him go!

Demise: The girl first! Or, do you want your friend to stay inside the crystal forever? Your choice, now decide!

Sonic: You're not keeping either one of them!

Then, Sonic pin-balled all the way up to Demise... Demise stopped him in his tracks, by catching both of his fists.

Demise: That the best you got?

Demise tossed Sonic aside. Sonic then hit the crystal Shadow was in. Then, Shadow woke up, broke out of the crystal, and charged Demise. Again, Demise teleported out of the way, and left.

Demise: Eventually, you will die Shadow! Just you wait...  
Then, the whole structure collapsed. Sonic and Shadow landed safely on the ground. Shadow began walking away...

PEACE OUT!


	5. A Faint Memory Come Alive

Ch 5: A Faint Memory Come Alive

_**CREAM'S HOUSE 10:00**_

As usual, Shadow was outside away from the conversation. He was never really a people person...

Tails: Why does that guy view Shadow as the only threat to him?

Amy: Maybe he heard that Shadow is the ultimate life form and he takes it seriously...

Cosmo: I disagree, a guy like that must have another reason...but what?

Sonic: Well we better find out soon, so we'll be ready for the next attack...

Shadow overheard the conversation and started to think

Shadow: They're right...there has to be more than two reasons for Demise wanting to kill me... despite the fact I am the Ultimate Life Form

Speaking of Demise...

_**UNKNOWN LOCATION 10:00**_

Demise: I can't believe my opposite has taken refuge with that guy! We've always stuck together, no matter what...until that accident...

Flashback

_Ever since that cold night, we have always been separated...why did we have to break apart? Oh...that's right, Dawn claimed I was power mad...he was totally wrong at the time...he was actually backwards..._

Dawn: You're taking this too far! Someone is going to get hurt!

Demise: What!? This research will change us for better!

Dawn: Then, why did you kill so many people?

Demise: They were in the way and you know it!

Dawn: Look out! The crystals going to explode! I told you this went too far!

Demise: No! I need more time! Too late! It's going to blow!

Suddenly, the crystal shattered, and there was a blinding light. After it blew, Demise and Dawn saw what became of themselves...they were reduced to nothing more than morphing blobs...they each went through a wormhole and vanished at the same time...Demise went through a white vortex, while Dawn went through a black one.

End of Flashback

Demise: Now I wonder why he has not yet revealed himself after all this time...

Where is Dawn anyways?

_**Meanwhile...**_

Shadow was on top of the roof, when he saw a black vortex open up, he thought it was Demise, but he was wrong. A strange black blob came out of the portal, and saw him. It came straight toward him. It dissolved right into Shadow. Shadow was trying to keep it out, but the force was strong. He was rolling on top of the roof, until he rolled off it. Inside, Sonic saw Shadow fall off.

Sonic: Guys! Shadow just fell off the roof!

Then, everyone ran outside, and saw what was happening. Shadow was on the ground, and it seemed he was fighting something off. Sonic ran toward him.

Sonic: Shadow! What is it?

Shadow: This...thing inside me...it's too strong...I can't keep...fighting it...ah...

Shadow collapsed on the ground. Then, the thing came out of Shadow, and landed a few feet away from them. It began to take form. It became a yellow, glowing hedgehog. Its shoes took the form of Shadow's and Sonic's combined. It began creating its own powers, but instead, these were for combating the darkness.

Sonic: What do you want?

??: I'm sorry...my name is Dawn...the Hedgehog. Please forgive me for what I just did... that was very un-called for. I was merely trying to create a balance within him...

Shadow: Balance?

Dawn: Yes, I have the ability to create a balance of darkness and light within a heart, while Demise tries to create more light or more darkness...

Shadow: How do you know that guy?

Dawn: We go way back...we were friends until that accident...and I'm trying to prevent the accident from ever happening, so that way, Demise and I can be friends again...

(OOOH MAN that seemed like Sonic Next-Gen; didn't realize it till now... .)

Sonic: Well if that's true, then why did you just do that?!

Shadow: Sonic...wait...it's okay...look.

Shadow showed everyone that the burn was gone, and it seems as if it never was there...

Sonic: How did you do that?

Dawn: Remember...to all darkness, there is still light...keep that in mind.

Then, Dawn vanished into thin air.

Sonic: I guess it's good to know that he's on our side...

End of Chapter


	6. A Rough Choice

Mkay, 'nother chapter...

Chapter 6: A Rough Choice

_**MOUNTAIN PEAK 0:00**_

Dawn was at the top of the mountain, wondering what happened to Demise all these years. In a few seconds he will get his answer...Demise just teleported in front of Dawn.

Demise: I have finally found you! Will you join me and become my friend again, or will you refuse and stay my enemy for the rest of time?

Dawn was thinking it over

Dawn: Never! I would rather be your enemy than help you rule the universe! Even if I would be your friend!

Demise: Fine! You always had to make the right choice, didn't you?

Then, Demise teleported away with an evil smirk on his face

Dawn: I'm going to have to find out why he's chosen dark this time...but first I might want to keep an eye on that black hedgehog...I'm not sure if his heart really is stable...

Dawn teleported away towards our heroes, but not too close to them: just far enough to observe them.

_**CREAM'S HOUSE 8:00**_

Cream and Amy were inside making breakfast, when Amy looked out the window.

Amy: Shadow's been out there since last night...I hope he's okay...even though that burn is gone I'm still worried about what that guy did...

Cream: Don't worry about it Amy. Shadow always pulls through. Don't you know that?

Amy: Yeah...you're right Cream...

They continued making breakfast.

**MEANWHILE...**

Shadow was thinking. He wondered if what that guy said was true. Then, nearby there was rustling in the leaves.

Shadow: Probably just the wind...

Actually, it was Dawn. He was keeping a close eye on them. He wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. Sonic just dashed underneath Shadow.

Sonic: Hey buddy what's up?

Shadow: Hmph...nothing...just thinking about that guy from yesterday...

Sonic: Look you're not the only one. The others are worried too...

Shadow: They shouldn't be...I can take care of myself...

Then, Shadow jumped off the roof and ran down the hill and started walking away.

Sonic wanted to run after him, but he remembered Shadow could deal with these things, so Sonic ran off in the other direction.

Sonic: I hope he'll be able to deal with this...everyone's still a little shook up about last night...ah well...better not worry too much...

Dawn stepped out of the forest.

Dawn: It seems that the others are more worried than the hedgehog...intresting, but appears the hedgehog takes care of himself and doesn't depend on the others...

Demise then teleported in front of Dawn.

Demise: So now, you're watching the black hedgehog? I see...you're worried about him aren't you? I for one am not; for you see once he's gone the ultimate power shall be mine!

Dawn: In your dreams!

Dawn then launched a chaos spear at Demise, but Demise countered with another one.

Demise: Is that the best you've got? Ha!

Dawn and Demise were each landing punches and kicks at each other, while teleporting. Shadow heard the fight and ran towards it. When, he got there, his head started to hurt. It was as if the fight was affecting him. Since Dawn had been inside Shadow, powerful darkness and powerful light fighting each other was too much for him to bear.

Shadow: Ugghhh!

Shadow was struggling and started to quake. He couldn't keep bearing this fight. Elsewhere, Sonic heard the fighting and ran back towards Cream's house. He saw Dawn and Demise fighting, and Shadow holding his head like he was in pain. Sonic ran toward Shadow.

Sonic: What's wrong?

Shadow: This fight...it's taking a toll on my mind! You have to stop before it's too late!

Sonic ran between Dawn and Demise.

Sonic: Hold it! If you're going to fight, do it somewhere else!

Demise: Fine! We shall do it in the air! Follow if you dare Dawn!

Dawn: I'll gladly join! This fight should decide who is better once and for all!

Dawn and Demise teleported away, and Shadow got up, no longer in pain. Sonic walked over to Shadow.

Sonic: Hey buddy you all right?

Shadow: Hmph...I'm fine...by now I though you already knew I would be fine...guess not.

Shadow then got up and walked away. Sonic stood there saying things to himself.

Sonic: I hope he'll be fine...the danger is becoming more and more frequent...

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. From Friends To Rivals

Chapter 7: From Friends to Rivals

Whoopee for me; another update… rolls eyes

_**CREAM'S HOUSE 8:15**_

Dawn and Demise were now elsewhere, and everyone ate their breakfast quickly because Tails had important news.

Tails: After the fight this morning, I've gathered up some information from the marks they left behind on the ground, and I scanned them.

Amy: And what did you find?

Tails: It appears that based on the comparisons of DNA I found, it appears that both sets of DNA are from the same source!

Sonic: For the good of everyone here...English please?!

Tails: In other words, Dawn and Demise are part of one being!

Knuckles: But how is that even possible?!

Tails: I studied the information thoroughly and found out that at once their DNA was separate from each other's. Apparently, something happened and it fused them together, but after that, they separated again. Then, they probably took on their own forms, which is why they look like they aren't related.

Sonic: We get that much, but how do you explain the grudge they have against each other?

Tails: That I'm not sure about...

Shadow then teleported inside.

Shadow: I know why...

Sonic: Really?!

Shadow: Remember when that guy was inside of me? Ever since he left, I've been having strange visions, and in one of them, they were arguing about something right before a freak accident...

_I saw a vision of a lab and I saw a golden hedgehog and a white one. They were wearing lab coats but they looked like how they do now..._

Dawn: You're taking this too far! Someone is going to get hurt!

Demise: What!? This research will change us for better!

Dawn: Then why did you kill so many people?

Demise: They were in the way and you know it!

Dawn: Look out! The crystals going to explode! I told you this went too far!

Demise: No! I need more time! Too late! It's gonna blow!

_Then, glass surrounding the crystal shattered and there was an explosion...and when the light faded, I saw a strange blob. Then, it separated into two, and they each went through a portal. One of the blobs was white, while the other black..._

Amy: So those two blobs were really Dawn and Demise?

Sonic: Probably...

Shadow teleported away again; He left the others to think about what they heard Shadow say.

_MEANWHILE..._

Dawn and Demise were up in the clouds they just teleported away from the ground.

Demise: So you think you can beat me? You must be joking!

Demise launched chaos spears at Dawn, but he dodged every one of them.

Dawn: You'll have to try better than that! Miracle Light!

Then, Dawn started to glow brightly as if he was unleashing all of his power at once.

Demise: You didn't think you'd beat me if I was to use the same thing?! Immoral Darkness!

Demise also started to glow, but with a black light. Then, they each charged each other, about to collide...

BOOOOOOOM! There was a huge explosion and then a bright light. When it faded, Dawn and Demise each were drained of energy...and fell to the planet. They landed about a mile apart. Demise landed near the furthest edge of the forest, and Dawn landed 50 feet away from Cream's house and near Shadow. Inside, the others heard the explosion and the crash.

Amy: What was that?

Sonic ran outside, with everyone else close behind. When Sonic got out, he saw the crater, with Shadow very close by it. Shadow seemed to be looking down. Sonic then ran there and stopped near Shadow.

Sonic: What just happened?!

Shadow just pointed his finger down in the crater, and when the smoked cleared it revealed...

Sonic: Dawn?! What's going on?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	8. A Wound That Never Heals

All right...

Here's chapter eight for those of you that have been waiting so patiently…

Chapter Eight: A Wound That Never Heals

_**CRATER 8:20**_

Sonic: Dawn?! What's going on?

Shadow: This must be the result of their fight. I heard another crash about a mile away, and that must have been Demise. I don't know if that guy is dead yet though, because from what we've seen so far, Demise will be pretty tough to beat.

Sonic started to climb down to see if Dawn needed any help.

Shadow: Sonic! Wait!

Then, a force field revealed itself and threw Sonic back out of the crater.

Shadow: I was going to warn you that I already tried that and it didn't work. Apparently, Dawn doesn't want anything in until he recovers from the fight...we better respect that.

Then, the field went down.

Sonic: Like you were saying?

Shadow: Never mind then...

Sonic: Hey! Where'd Dawn go?

Shadow: He must have teleported away to continue the fight with Demise after he was almost completely healed...

Sonic: What do you mean by almost?

Shadow: You see, Dawn had regular wounds that he could heal, but he has a wound that can never heal...

Sonic: And...what's that?

Shadow: A broken heart...

Sonic: Why's it broken?

Shadow: Remember...they were friends and now Dawn can't stand the pain of fighting his friend...I believe this was very common in most humans, when we stopped the ark...

Sonic: So he's still in pain?

Shadow: Exactly...

Amy came running after them

Amy: Sonic! Tails and Cosmo found the crater Demise was in, but there's something strange about it!

Sonic: What is it?

Amy: You'd better come see it for yourself! Come on!

Amy then grabbed Sonic's hand and started to run off towards the crash site

Sonic: Amy! hold up!

Amy: Sorry Sonic! No time to waste1

They left Shadow by the crater.

Shadow: I guess some things on this island will never change...

Shadow teleported away to the crash site. The others were already there, but there was something strange about the crater. It was glowing a strange color, and black electricity kept jumping around. In the center of the bottom of the crater, there was a strange ball of energy. Then, Shadow appeared in front of the crater.

Shadow: So...do any of you know where Demise is?

Knuckles: I saw the crater nearby me, and i went to check it out. I looked down and all I saw was a black ball of energy. Demise either left it there as a trap...or he was reduced to that, while he was falling...

Then, Sonic and Amy showed up.

Amy: I told you there was something weird about it!

Sonic ran up to it.

Sonic: What is it?

Tails: We're not sure, but the readings are off the charts!

Cosmo was next to Tails and she was feeling a bit uneasy.

Cosmo: Tails is right...even the trees nearby are frightened...

Shadow turned around and started to walk back, when behind him he heard something. The ground started to shake and a pillar of light shot out of the ground. It made everyone turn their heads. Suddenly, a chaos spear shot out of the pillar and hit Shadow.

Shadow: Ughh!

Shadow hit a tree and landed in the bushes nearby. He got up, knowing who just did that.

Sonic: Shadow!

Shadow: I thought that fall wasn't going to be enough... so you used the light as cover to try and kill me with my own attack... clever... but not clever enough!

Shadow launched a chaos blast that blew away the pillar. When all the light cleared, the crater was empty and Demise was gone...for now...

Sonic: I guess we won't be seeing him for a bit...but we might wanna be careful...we don't know when he will come back...

Shadow:...but we will be ready for him...

_**End Of Chapter**_


	9. The Missing Fragment

Chapter Nine: The Missing Fragment

_**CRATER 16:20**_

It has only been eight hours since Dawn and Demise both vanished. Everyone was still worried and didn't know when they would come back...or if they would. Shadow was by the crater Demise was in. He was thinking about the encounters so far. Sonic then came running up to him.

Sonic: Why are you still here? This crater won't be going anywhere for a while...and what are you looking at?

Shadow: That strange energy has been there since this morning and I'm trying to figure out why...it might help us find those two...

Suddenly, the energy faded away to reveal a strange gem. Then, it broke into fragments. Sonic and Shadow jumped down to look at the fragments.

Sonic: What just happened?

Shadow picked up some, but he quickly dropped them.

Sonic: What happened?

Shadow: These pieces burnt my hand...but you should be fine...I can't stand the gems since that guy gave me that odd burn. It seems that I cannot touch that type of gem without getting burnt by them...

Sonic: We'd better get these back to Tails. He might be able to find out what it is...

_**LATER...**_

They headed towards Tails's lab to show him what they found. When they got there, they told him what happened.

Sonic: And then we ran to your lab to get these to you.

Tails: Let me have a look.

Tails then took them. He set the fragments on the table and observed each one.

Tails: Didn't you say, the gem shattered and turned into these fragments?

Sonic: Yeah...so...

Tails: So if we can put this back together I might be able to observe the gem and see how it can be of use to us.

Then, Tails started to recreate the gem. He put every piece back together.

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**_

Sonic: There! Done!

Shadow: Not quite...something's still missing...take a look at the center of the gem...there's a hollow space, but I don't think we dropped any of the fragments along the way...

Tails: Then what's missing?

Cosmo and Cream came running in.

Cream: Guys! Something fell from the sky and burned Cosmo's hand!

Tails rushed over to Cosmo.

Tails: Are you alright?

Cosmo: Fine...but the pain is gone. Here's what fell in my hand.

Cosmo then handed Tails a fragment. It seemed to look like the hole in the gem they were trying to fix.

Tails: Looks like...

Sonic: The missing fragment! But how did it fall out of the sky?

Shadow: While it was falling with Demise it probably chipped off the gem, and fell somewhere else...but that doesn't explain why it came so much later...

Sonic: I don't like where this is going...

Tails: It's probably because of Demise...

Sonic: I knew I wouldn't like it...

Cosmo: But look at the burn...it looks like some strange marking...

Shadow remembered the burn he had. When he received it, there was a strange marking in his hand, that didn't go away until Dawn appeared out of nowhere..

Shadow: Cosmo...

Cosmo: Huh?

Shadow: From now on, I want you to be careful until that burn goes away, because from what we've seen so far, nothing good can come out of it...

Sonic: He's right...we don't know when the next few dangers are gonna pop up...or if they do...

_**MEANWHILE...**_

_**UNKNOWN LOCATION SAME TIME**_

Demise: Maybe now, with your help...I can finally defeat that foolish friend of mine and that black hedgehog at the same time. You have made the right choice in joining me...partner...

??: Yes, Demise you are right...and that small pathetic group of villains can't stop us either...in other words...nothing can stop this plan!

_**End of Chapter**_

In the next chapter, the identity of the stranger with Demise will be revealed, but do you guys know who it is? And just who were they talking about? I'm the only one that knows! Find out next time!


	10. Faces of Old and New

Chapter Ten: Faces of Old and New

_**TAILS'S LAB 16:30**_

Cosmo and Cream came in with the missing fragment. They explained how they got it and now they are trying to replace the missing fragment, to complete the gem...only they have a dilemma...

Tails: It won't fit! It won't go in!

Cosmo: But it looks exactly like the hole! How can it not go in?

Tails: I'm not sure...

Sonic: Let me try.

Everyone then tried to get it in. It's now Shadow's turn.

Shadow: Hold on...

Shadow fit the fragment inside the hole and placed the other half on top. Suddenly, the gem started to glow.

Tails: You did it!

Cream: But why did it only work with you?

Sonic...hmm...hold on! Shadow... do you remember when we found those fragments? You picked some up and they burnt you!

Knuckles: But how did that affect how none of us but Shadow could put it back together?

Sonic: Apparently, the first person who touches the fragments after they break from the crystal is the only one who can complete the gem!

Cosmo: That's odd...

Tails: What is?

Cosmo: Look at the crystal!

Everyone turned around and saw what the crystal was doing. It was floating in the air while emitting a strange light.

Amy: What's it doing?

Shadow: Calling Demise...

Knuckles: Not that guy!! Don't tell me that crystal was a trap!

Sonic: With our luck lately...it was...

Amy: That's not good...but can't we do anything about it?

Tails: The least we can figure out was what it was made to do.

Cosmo: Tails is right. We'll have our answers in no time!

Sonic: I just hope 'no time' isn't too late...

Suddenly, a bright light emitted from the crystal, and out of it emerged two figures... Demise and his new partner... Zyon…

Zyon ran forth from the light and shot strange balls of energy out at them. Shadow teleported everyone away just in time. The balls made holes in the wall.

Zyon: Damn, I missed 'em!

Demise: Well not for long!

Demise ran out through the hole and saw them. Shadow stepped forward with a look of rage in his eye.

Shadow: So, you returned...and brought a friend...

Zyon: My name is Zyon, and I expect to be called that!

Shadow: Gimme' a break, I don't have time for this...

Shadow launched a chaos blast, but was struck by Zyon in the air.

Shadow: Uh!

Shadow came crashing down, but escaped the fall and landed on his feet.

Shadow: Not bad, that actually hurt a little...

Sonic: Want me to help ya out buddy?

Shadow: I don't care, just stay out of my way!

Shadow tried to launch a few rounds at Demise, but Zyon got in the way again. He caught both of his hands, and stopped the attack dead in its tracks.

Demise: Zyon, didn't it occur to you that maybe he wanted to fight me instead?

Zyon dropped his grip and took a couple of steps back toward Demise. Demise stepped forward a few feet in front of Shadow with an evil smirk on his face.

Demise: Think you can be more entertaining this time?

Shadow: How's this?!

Shadow threw a kick at Demise. He deflected it, and Shadow jumped back. He started to reach for his gun.

Demise: You aren't thinking of using that are you? No weapons. This is hand-to-hand combat.

Shadow: I don't need it to win anyways... uh...

Shadow collapsed, but slowly got up.

Sonic: You okay?!

Sonic ran toward Shadow to see if he needed help.

Shadow: Fine, it's just that gem again...for some reason it's having an adverse side-affect on my powers...

Demise: Of course it is...remember what I said? The Miracle Gems all are made of powerful darkness and light, which makes them hard to control...from all of you here...me and the black hedgehog are the only ones that are able to control the powers of these strange gems, and tap into their true potential...it's difficult, but with experience, this power can be unlocked and unleashed in any manner...it depends on the wielder's choice, whether they be light, dark, or in between.

Shadow: I thought we were going to fight, not give speeches...besides...I'm well aware of this, so you're just giving me old news!

Demise: Let's go Zyon...

Zyon: I thought you said we would destroy them!

Demise: All in good time...now let's leave...

The two jumped into a portal right before it closed.

Shadow: Now it seems that we have another guy to worry about...just more excitement

Sonicthinking: I hope we'll be able to deal with this new guy...and what did that guy mean about Shadow being able to control the Miracle Gems? I wonder what'll happen next…

_**End of Chapter**_


	11. The Hidden Power

Chapter Eleven: The Hidden Power

_**BEACH 8:00**_

Shadow was looking up at the sky. He was wondering how he was able to control the Miracle Gems. He closed his eyes and thought of yesterday. Then, Sonic came running up to him.

Sonic: You know, you gotta stop doing this...it's not good for anyone...especially you.

Shadow: Just leave me alone...

Shadow walked away, leaving Sonic by the beach.

Sonic: He just doesn't want to let people in, to get to know them. He can't relax...ever...

Sonic ran off in the other direction. Shadow walked up to the cliff where he had an encounter with Demise and lay down in front of the tree. He closed his eyes. When he woke up later, he saw a strange marking in his hand. He touched it and a strange glow was released. It could be seen from all over the island. Amy and Cream saw it from inside while they were eating. Amy got up, and ran outside. Sonic stopped running right next to her.

Amy: What is that?

Sonic: I don't know, but I better check it out...

Sonic ran off toward the cliff where the glow was coming from.

Amy: Wait up Sonic!

Amy ran after him, with Cream chasing after her.

Cream: Wait up Amy!

Knuckles saw it from the Master Emerald and went to check it out. Soon, everyone gathered at the cliff. Sonic got there first and saw the light coming from Shadow.

Sonic: What just happened?

Shadow: I'm not really sure. When I woke up...there was a strange marking in my hand, and when I touched it, it began to glow, which is probably why you came here...

Sonic: Yeah, I saw it from Cream's house, and I'm sure Knuckles saw it to...

Knuckles and Amy showed up from different directions, with Cream, Tails, and Cosmo close behind.

Tails: What just happened?

Amy: I'm not sure...

Suddenly, the light faded away, and in Shadow's hand was a white crystal.

Sonic: A Miracle Gem!

Amy: But how did that happen?

Knuckles: I've seen lots of things so far, but this one is one the rarest things...

Shadow had his eyes closed and didn't say anything

Sonic: Something wrong?

Shadow: No... just testing the power within this gem...

Then, a white light shone from the Miracle Gem. Shadow still had his eyes closed.

Amy: What's happening?

Then, the gem began to float in the air, and energy began to swirl around it. That energy began pouring into Shadow's body. Sonic tried to step toward Shadow, but Knuckles pulled him back.

Knuckles: Hold on...

Sonic stepped back and kept on watching. The last of the energy was absorbed, and the gem dropped into Shadow's hand. He then opened his eyes. He sat back down, breathing heavily. Sonic stepped toward him.

Sonic: You all right? What just happened?

Shadow: ...I absorbed some of its power... and I can still feel it.

Shadow clenched his fist tight and suddenly, a ball of energy appeared in his hand, and shot off the cliff, and exploded in the air.

Knuckles: Whoa...

The others were astonished. Sonic had a smile on his face.

Sonic: He...

Shadow: Hmm?

Sonic: Now you'll be able to combat Demise...good...finally the two of you are even.  
Shadow got up and looked out at the sky, and closed his eyes again.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**UNKOWN LOCATION**_

Two dark figures were looking at a vortex. They saw Sonic and the others at the cliff.

??: So that guy just absorbed the Miracle Stone's power?

??: Yep...

??: Great...how are we going to be able to collect them now? Also, we have to worry about Demise and that friend of his...

??: He said his name was Zyon, and don't worry...we're still going to get all the Miracle Gems...just you wait and see...

??: I've still got a bad feeling about this...hey...

??: What?

??: Do you know what Demise wants with that green girl anyways?

??: I'm not sure, but it is probably much more evil than what we're going to do with the Miracle Gems, so we got to try and get above that!

??: Right...

End of Chapter

Again, I want you guys to try and guess who the mystery characters are, and this time, I won't write another chapter until some tries to guess


	12. Desiring and Envious

Chapter Twelve: Desiring and Envious

_**UNKOWN LOCATION**_

The two mysterious figures were going over what to do next, while keeping an eye on Sonic and his friends.

??: We have to somehow go there and trick them into giving us the Miracle Gem they have, cuz right now we only have one...

??: Actually, that's just going up against them while not knowing what they can do, so we might want to observe them for any weaknesses so we can take 'em out with not much of a fight.

??: But that's really risky...besides...that black hedgehog will catch us for sure...and we'll just be goners...we don't know all their powers still, and what if in the process, we unleash something that we know we shouldn't have?

??: That's not going to happen, but let's just launch an attack as a test to discover all their abilities at once...

??: Fine...but if they catch what we were doing, we're done for...

??: Let's just go already...you're boring me to death here...

A portal then opened up and they jumped in. They were going to Sonic's world...

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**BEACH 15:00**_

Shadow was on the beach as usual, staring up at the sky. He was thinking about what happened at the cliff, and about what else he can do. Suddenly, daggers came flying towards him, but he took a step back and they just glided by him a foot away.

??: Guess this won't be as easy as we thought...

Shadow turned his head, and saw a portal. Then, two figures stepped out of it. One had a black cloak on, so you couldn't see his face. The other was a female black echidna with blue eyes, no visible ears, wearing a blue shirt and skort, while having black boots and gloves on, wearing a gold locket.

Samantha: So you dodged my daggers did you? How could you see them with your eyes closed?

Shadow: I can't believe you didn't know after all the time you spent watching me and the others...but trust me, you will get no information now!

Shadow threw a dagger he caught at the cloaked figure. In his sleeves, he was holding a device for observing energy. The dagger slashed straight through it and hit a tree.

Sinji: Dang! He caught us Sam... He knew I had that device!

Shadow: Of course I did...when you came through the portal; I sensed a strange swirling point gathering energy from all sources...

Samantha: Guess there's n point in gathering info now...guess we'll just have to...

Shadow: Fight? Don't think so...you two are less exciting than Demise and Zyon...you're just wasting my time...

He started to walk away when Samantha sent more daggers out of her hands, but Shadow evaded each one of them without even trying.

Sinji: No way...he didn't get hit by one!

Shadow: You don't even realize you're not in the same league as me...now I suggest you get out of here, before I get any more irritated...

Shadow threw the daggers in front of their feet, giving them a warning to leave.

Shadow: ...so leave...now!

Samantha and Sinji went through the portal again, feeling discouraged. Sonic came running up to Shadow, right before the portal closed.

Sonic: I heard yelling and fighting...what happened?

Shadow: Nothing...I just warned off some unnecessary rivals, and they won't be bothering us any time soon...

Shadow walked away from there with a look in his eyes.

Sonic thinking: He's got that look in his eyes again...I hope everything will turn out fine... but, what am I worried about? I'm talking about Shadow...the Ultimate Life Form...

_**End of Chapter**_


	13. Same and Different at Once

Chapter Thirteen: Same and Different at Once

_**TAILS'S LAB 16:00**_

Tails was at his computer working on security improvement with Cream and Cosmo, when Sonic came in.

Sonic: Tails!

Tails: Sonic? What is it?

Sonic: ...it's Shadow... again... he's got that... look in his eyes...

Tails: Did he get into a fight today?

Sonic: Yes!

Tails: This happens every solar eclipse... Sonic? Can you check on him once in a while? If he doesn't fight any more today... he shouldn't be able to go into Malevolent Form... and we all know of the last time he did that...

Sonic: You're right; don't worry; I'll keep an eye on him until midnight...

Tails: Actually Sonic, you need to watch him until morning, or when the sun emerges from behind the moon...

Sonic: Kay...

Sonic ran off to find Shadow. Cosmo walked up to Tails.

Cosmo: Tails? Where is Sonic going?

Tails: To find Shadow.

Cream: Why? Is something wrong?

Tails: Yeah...Shadow got worked up again on the day of the solar eclipse, and we're worried he'll transform into Malevolent Form like a few months ago...

Cosmo: When he tried to rule the universe?

Tails: Actually, if you remember correctly it was his dark side controlling him to do that... and during the lunar eclipse...

Cosmo: I can't remember...for some reason my memory is a bit clouded...

Tails: That must be an effect after he kidnapped you that one time... he knocked you unconscious, so of course you couldn't remember anything.

Cosmo: I just wish I was able to...

_**Meanwhile...**_

Shadow was on the cliff as usual. He was looking out at sea with the look in his eyes. He started to glow red, when Sonic ran up to him. Shadow turned normal again, and the look in his eyes faded. He then realized what happened and walked away.

Sonic: Whew...that was a really close call there...

Sonic was about to run off when a portal opened above him and a girl landed on top of him.

Sonic: Uh!

The girl got off of him and helped him up.

??: I am so sorry about that. Are you alright?

Sonic: Fine, but...who are you?

Sonic looked up and saw an echidna that looked a lot like Samantha, only she was purple, her eyes were green, and she wore a grey top. She was also a lot younger-looking.

Sonic: You look a lot like that girl Shadow fought...

Sasha: My name is Sasha, and I look like her, because she is my aunt...

Sonic got up on his feet, with a surprised look on his face.

Sonic: She's your aunt?! You know that because of her and the cloaked guy, my friend that just walked away almost turned into Malevolent Form...

Sasha: How?

Sonic: During the fight with her and her friend, he got worked up, which is really serious, because tonight there will be a solar eclipse.

Sasha: I'm sorry...will he be alright?

Sonic: Yeah, he's fine...he doesn't call himself the ultimate life form for nothing after all...

Sasha: Oh...then I guess he's fine...

Sonic: In the meantime, before i ask how you got here...how 'bout I introduce you to my friends?

Sasha: Okay...how do we get there?

Sonic: Grab my hand and I'll show you.

Sasha: Okay...

Sasha grabbed his hand, and Sonic took off.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**UNKNOWN LOCATION**_

Samantha and Sinji were watching them through the portal.

Samantha: Uh! I can't believe she's with him!

Sinji: You know that fight with that black hedgehog unleashed something...I told you it was a bad idea!

Samantha: You're such a worry-wart! You know sometimes you have to live with the consequences...

Sinji: I know! It's just that we better not fight that guy again...who knows if we'll unleash something pure evil?

Samantha: Then, that will boost up our reputation if we can control it!

Sinji: Bad idea Sam; he won't listen to us once the darkness is freed! Remember what he said? He said we weren't in his league...and that was when he was in normal form! Imagine how much more powerful he'll get once he's in his dark or light form!

Samantha: I'm aware of that...things are getting more difficult than what I expect...

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Suddenly, there was an explosion from one of the walls, and out of the smoke appeared Zyon.

Zyon: I finally found you!

_**To Be Continued…**_


	14. The Start of Disaster

Chapter Fourteen: The Start of Disaster

_**UNKNOWN LOCATION 17:00**_

Zyon: I finally found you!

Sam and Sinji were shocked that he found them so quickly, which was not a good thing.

Sam: _What does he want?_

Zyon: You know what I want by now... don't you?

Sam: Uh! _Damn; he found us! But how did he do it so quickly?_

Zyon: It's over!

Sinji didn't speak. It was as if he was meditating. Zyon just kept getting closer...

_**Meanwhile...  
**_

* * *

I know you probably wanted to see the fight, but first thing's first! We need to check on the others.

* * *

Sonic finally got to Tails's lab. Then, he introduced her to everyone but Shadow.

Tails: So she's the niece of that girl that attacked Shadow?

Sasha: Unfortunately, yes...I don't want to talk about it...some things are better left unsaid...

Cosmo was deep in thought. What Sasha just said reminded her of her own memories. A tear slithered down from her face and hit the floor. Tails saw it fall down from her sad face.

Tails: What's wrong Cosmo? Something we said?

Cosmo: It's wrong... it's all wrong!

Cosmo ran away crying, her face full of tears. Tails and Cream ran after her to try and calm her down.

Knuckles: 1...

Sonic: Hmm? Watcha' countin' Knuckles: clouds?

Knuckles: I'm counting how many minutes it will take until something that's really bad happens...2

Sonic: Then use a watch, some paper and a pencil for heaven's sake!

Knuckles: No! I'll lose track trying to find it! 3...

Sonic: This is so annoying! I'm out of here!

Sonic ran off, blowing the papers out of folders.

Amy: Sonic! I thought we talked about using the door instead of going through the hole!

Sonic: Sorry! Gotta run!

Amy: sigh

Sasha: What is it?

Amy: It's just that he always runs off on his own...

Sasha: ...always?

Amy: Uh huh...you see it started when...

Then Amy explained the relationship between her and Sonic.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**BEACH**_

Shadow had his eyes closed again and his arms crossed. He seemed to be facing out at the ocean. He was thinking of all his fights with Demise, Zyon, Samantha, and Sinji. He got worked up again. He was glowing red, and when he opened up his eyes, they were completely white. All his red streaks turned black, and he turned into Malevolent Form. Sonic came running up to him, but stopped as soon as he saw what happened while he was gone.

Sonic_: Damn it all; I'm too late! He's reached his Malevolent Form!_

Shadow turned around and Sonic saw the change that happened.

Shadow: Too late! Now that I'm in Malevolent Form, I can split apart from the rest of me!

Suddenly, two other Shadows appeared. One was his Hero Form, and one was his normal self. The two split from the normal, and landed opposite of each other. The Malevolent Form teleported away and the Hero Form went after him.

They reappeared in the sky, and started battling. During the fight, Sonic ran over to the normal Shadow, which collapsed on the ground.

Sonic: Shadow!

Shadow started to fade away into thin air.

Shadow: You always were naive... but that's why a part of me kinda liked you...

Shadow completely vanished. Sonic was on the ground, with a shocked look on his face…

And a scream filled the atmosphere of Mobius that day…

_**Meanwhile...**_

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Zyon, Sinji, and Samantha were fighting, when suddenly the whole place got destroyed.

Sinji: What's going on?!

Zyon: It's happened! I suggest you two get out of here, unless you wanna be destroyed! I gotta get back to Demise and warn him!

Samantha and Sinji got away through a portal that led to the beach where Sonic was. After they got there, Samantha walked up to him. She noticed that he was crying.

Samantha: What are _you_ so sad about?

Sonic: He's gone... and it's _my_ fault...

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	15. Tears of New Hope

Chapter Fifteen: Tears of New Hope

_**BEACH 17:30**_

Sonic: He's gone... and it's _my_ fault...

A single tear slid from his face and hit the sand. Suddenly, blue energy started twirling around him. He let out a scream of pain.

All over the island, (this is where it is in my story) Sonic's friends heard him scream. They all headed toward where it came from. Amy got there first, and saw what he was doing.

Amy: Sonic...

Sonic: No... it can't be...NO!

A blue light came from the twirling energy and engulfed the whole island. All over the inhabitants (all of Sonic's friends) changed. They each grew a few inches, and had a change of clothes. Then, the light cleared.

Amy looked around to see what happened, and saw that her clothes had changed. In place of her dress, she was wearing a tank top. She had a skort on, as her hair grew longer, and instead had a hairclip. She was wearing sandals.

She looked at Sonic when he turned around. He also grew. He had golden streaks on his quills, and blue streaks on his gloves. His shoes changed a bit also. In the middle of the white stripe, there was a thin light blue stripe.

Amy: Sonic, what just happened?

Sonic: Somehow, right after my tear hit the ground, it transformed us...hopefully this new change will help us get rid of Demise and get Shadow back...

Amy: You were crying? And what do you mean by, "get Shadow back"?

Sonic: He finally transformed, and split into three Shadows. The evil form and the hero form are up there fighting. When they started to fight, the normal Shadow disappeared right in front of my eyes...

Amy: You mean he's...Sonic: Yes...

Amy: Oh, Sonic!

Amy ran to him and started to sob. The others got there, and asked what happened. Sonic told them. Cream, Cosmo and Tails started to cry. The others kept silent.

Knuckles: It just can't be...

Rouge: No way...not him...

Amy: still sobbing Oh Sonic...it just can't be...there's no way...

Sonic: I saw him vanish in front of me Amy...it is true...

Samantha: What's the big deal anyways?

Tails: How dare you! He was the ultimate life form...but he was more than that...he was...our friend...

Sasha: Sam...I suggest that you two leave...now isn't a good time...

The two went back to their base, but right before Sinji left, he dropped something on the ground. It was a small ring, and a note. Sam didn't see him do it because he went in last. Then, the portal closed and they were gone.

Cosmo saw the glittering in the sand and went over to it. She picked up the ring and the note. She put the ring on and read the note. After a few minutes, she ran back to everyone else.

Cosmo: Guys! Look what I found!

Tails: What is it Cosmo?

Cosmo: I found this ring, and this note on the ground. Read what it says.

Tails went next to her and began to read.

Tails:

_Sonic and Friends-_

_There is a way you can get your friend back. Read extremely carefully if you want to keep it that way for good._

_When the good hedgehog and the evil hedgehog are together, throw the ring up in the sky. Their energy will direct toward the ring, and will be used to bring back your friend. When the normal Shadow reappears, he will absorb his evil half and his good half._

_After he does so, your friend will be back, and this ring will vanish, but to ensure your friends' safety, one of you must wear it at all times. You may decide who amongst yourselves..._

_Sincerely,_

_S. T. J. B._Amy: So now we have a way to get Shadow back?

Cosmo: But I don't know who S. T. J. B. is...

Sonic: We'll find out...

Tails: ...as soon as we get Shadow back...

_**END OF CHAPTER **_

Now they have a way to get Shadow back! But will it backfire? Are there hidden consequences that can be fatal?

And what about the villains… and… just who is S. T. J. B? Find out next time!

Okay, here's the first time I've acually EDITED these chapters. Well, actually it wasn't the first time... but this IS the first time I've actually used author's notes...

Now I picture SO many things that are wrong with this series. A few don't add up to what I thought it would, and well... there are the dumb lines I wish I never EVER put in there...

For instance, the note from S.T.J.B...

It did NOT sound right... well, to me it didn't...

Anyways, just for some fair warnings, please expect dumb things like this. I was in fifth grade when I wrote and finished this story on the computer and submitted it to 4Kids.TV...

So if you spot something like this, please notify me in your review. Thank you and I'll see ya' later!


	16. A Dangerous Choice I

Chapter Sixteen: A Dangerous Choice Pt. 1

_**BEACH 17:40**_

Sonic and his friends were going over the choice they had to make...who was going to wear the ring.

Tails: Whoever is going to wear this ring has to know that dangers will be drawn to them...

Cosmo: I'll do it...

Sonic: Cosmo...

Knuckles: You do know how dangerous that is, don't you?

Cosmo: It matters not as long as we are able to get Shadow back...

Tails: Cosmo...don't...

Cosmo: I don't want to bring danger to any of you...besides it won't matter...I'm already in danger, in case none of you have forgotten already...

They all remember what Demise said when they met him. Cosmo then put on the ring.

Cosmo: It's best with me anyways...I'll make sure to never take it off...

A tear fell down from her face and landed on the ring's gem. It began to glow white and black. The two energies then pointed to Evil Shadow and Hero Shadow, who were still fighting. They were paying attention to nothing but the fight.

E.S: You can't keep this up! You know I'll win! I'm much stronger!

H.S: That's where you're wrong!

H.S shot straight toward E.S as a bolt of energy. E.S did the same thing. They were going to collide...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sonic and his friends covered their eyes from the bright light, as ash was falling down from the explosion. Cosmo ran next to Tails quickly.

Cosmo: It'll be too late to get the X-Tornado Tails! You need to fly me up there!

Tails: But it's too risky!

Cosmo: I know, but if they stop fighting and go somewhere else, we'll never be able to get Shadow back!

Tails: Alright if you say so!

Tails picked up Cosmo and they flew up toward the fight. Cream saw and flew after them with Cheese.

Cream: Come back!

Cosmo: Stay back Cream! It's too risky for you!

Cream: But I don't want anything to happen to you guys!

Tails: We'll be just fine!

Cream flew back and landed on the ground. She couldn't do anything but watch as they flew up toward the fight. Then, E.S and H.S launched Chaos Spears at each other, one red and the other yellow. Tails threw Cosmo up.

Cosmo: For our friend!

??: To let you all know...I am S.T.J.B...Sinji the Jay Bird...

She pointed the ring up towards the sky. The energies hit...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

All: Cosmo!!

_**To Be Continued!**_

Yeah yeah,short, but its only part of one whole chapter, and the next part will be up within... the hour...


	17. A Dangerous Choice II

Chapter Sixteen: A Dangerous Choice Part 2

**_BEACH 18:00_**

As we left Sonic and the gang, Cosmo decided that she would wear the ring. The others tried to get her change her mind, but she didn't care and flew up to the battle with Tails. Cream tried to get them to come back, but Cosmo didn't listen. Tails threw her up towards the fight, and Cosmo pointed the ring up. Then, a mysterious voice said what S.T.J.B meant right before the energies hit. Will they be able to get Shadow back? And what will become of Cosmo? Stay tuned!

All: Cosmo!

Cosmo was caught in the explosion, with the ring gathering up energy. She was floating in midair unconscious.

H.S: Can't you see by now E.S? Meaningless fights will bring nothing but pain and suffering. This is an example. An innocent bystander got hurt because of our battle...if this is what comes out of all fighting, then...

E.S: Quiet! Something does so come out of war! The victor gains strength and the victor will be me!

H.S: You have no right to speak! But if we must continue to fight, then it can wait.

H.S then floated over to Cosmo and picked her up. Then, with a wave of his hands, stairs that were made of clear crystals appeared on the shore and began to climb up to H.S. When they were done climbing, he began to walk down the stairs while carrying Cosmo in his arms.

When he reached the beach, he laid her down on the sand. He walked back up the stairs before the others ran over to Cosmo. Tails kneeled down next to her, and began to shake her. While everyone was looking at Cosmo, Sonic saw what looked like Shadow with angel wings. Also, his fur was white, and emitted a golden glow.

Sonic: Hmmm...

Knuckles: What is it now?

Sonic: I thought I saw Shadow, but it was only half of him...

Tails: Wake up Cosmo!

Cosmo woke up and saw that she had black and white energy in her hands. She got up.

Cosmo: Tails...I got it...

Then, the ring Cosmo was wearing began to absorb all of the energy. Suddenly, two visions of Shadow appeared before them. The one on the left was the evil form. It had a black devil's wing on its right and was red with white eyes. The other was the hero form. It only had one angel wing, which was on its left.

Then, the two merged together into one form. It was the original Shadow, with a black devil wing on the left and an angel's wing on his right. He looked up and saw Sonic and the gang with surprised looks on their faces. Then, they had looks of joy. Shadow didn't realize what had happened while he was gone. The last thing he could remember was saying something to Sonic. After that it was a big blank.

Sonic: Welcome back, buddy...

_**End of Chapter**_

Shadow's back! But why does he still has wings; are there any hidden side affects they don't know about; will they keep the events that occurred, a secret from Shadow; or, will they tell him? All these answers and more will be revealed in chapter seventeen! So keep an eye out for it!


	18. Final Phase

Chapter Seventeen: Final Phase

_**BEACH 8:15**_

As we left off with our heroes, Shadow is back, but there is something strange. He has a devil's wing on his left and an angel's wing on his right. Nothing has changed since he was gone, except that everyone looks different.

All the girls except Rouge had their own unique outfits, but they were still similar to Aelita's new outfit. Except, Amy and Cosmo were the only ones that could use wings. Rouge, was wearing a black dress with white flowers as the design. Her wings grew bigger and were now a darker shade of purple. Instead of her regular boots, she was wearing white fashion boots and a red choker around her neck. (Only some of you know what the choker is for)

As for the boys, I'll start with Tails. The only difference besides the change in height is that his tails grew much bigger and more wind-resistant. Also, he was wearing a wristband, and his shoes had two large yellow diagonal streaks. As for our fav echidna, there were two green streaks on his gloves, and white bands on a couple of his quills. And last not but not least, Sonic. He had golden streaks on three of his quills and had blue streaks on his gloves and shoes.

Even though Shadow was gone for a few threads, he still had a few changes. First of all, he grew to the height Sonic grew to. He had red pointed armor on his elbows and knees, and there was a change with his shoes. There were two thick, black, horizontal streaks. Also, he still has the wings. Shadow looked at everyone and then asked them something.

Shadow: What happened?

Sonic: Well, you see...

Sonic then told Shadow about everything that happened.

Sonic: ...and as you can see up there, they're still fighting...and we don't know how to make them stop.

Shadow: Let me try. Luminescence!

Shadow rose up his hand, and began to gather up dark and light energy. It began to grow. Then, he shot it up toward the sky, to where E.S and H.S were. The two stopped fighting and saw what was coming toward them.

H.S: It's time to go back...

E.S: ...but we can continue our battle there...

The energy hit them, and they vanished. Shadow summoned the energy back, and absorbed it. His wings weren't gone, but they just folded up.

Shadow: Guess I'll be keeping these for a long time...hmmm...I kind of like these though...going to make things much easier on me...

Sonic: Well I guess that's that...

Shadow: Now we only have one more thing to take care of...

Sonic: ...fighting Demise and his partner Zyon...

Knuckles: So watch out!

Tails: Yeah we're coming!

Shadow: You two beat me once...but it won't happen again!

Sonic: We're with ya all the way Shadow! Now don't you ever forget that!

Cream: We can do it!

Amy and Cosmo: Let all evil beware! We're at our best!

All except Shadow: Yeah!

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**FIRST UNKNOWN LOCATION 8:30**_

Demise and Zyon were at their hideout watching Sonic and the others on a large screen.

Demise: Hmmm...It appears that he has finally obtained his real final form...

Zyon: But didn't you tell me that he already went into his final form?

Demise: I did...but at the time, Shadow didn't know that...that was actually his Purity Form...he will soon figure that out...

Zyon: Now what should we do?

Demise: Stick to the original plan from now on: killing that guy, so I can get to the ultimate power...

Zyon: Which is inside that green girl you have information on?

Demise: Yes...

Demise pushed a button and another screen came up. It was full of pictures of Cosmo and information on her. Demise was analyzing some data, while Zyon was reading the screen.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

M'kay, Shadow, Demise, and Zyon are back and the intensity bar I have just filled up!

Anyways, the story isn't over yet! I've still got to think up the next sequence of chapters...so keep in touch and peace out!


	19. Start of A New Era I

Author's Note:

Oh, by the way...in case you all didn't know...the last few chapters were only book 1! Time for the last book, and things have already begun to heat up! Now...what do I call this chapter? Hm...Oh! Here we go!

Book Two: Chapter Eighteen: Start of a New Era!

Sonic and friends have now resealed E.S and H.S and have gotten Shadow back...but the worries aren't over yet! Demise is still alive and so is Zyon, Samantha and Sinji...but now our heroes have a new goal...to stop Demise at all costs! Now, let us join them!

BEACH 9... Wait... I should use dates too... hm... I know! I'll just use today's date...just let me get this typed in...

_**June 21: The Beach: 9:00 A.M**_

As we know Shadow, he's always near the beach looking at the sky, while thinking. He's doing that right now.

Shadow thinking: Why do I still have these wings? I know they will be very helpful...but with what? And why are they different from the one on the other side? Sonic explained it earlier, but that didn't have anything to do with the wings...

Then, Sonic came running up to Shadow.

Sonic: Hey buddy! Still thinking 'bout earlier? Listen...you need to stop...

Shadow: I get it! Now stop pestering me!

Sonic: I guess you can change a person's looks but not their attitudes...or is that something else? Hmmm...

Shadow walked away from him. Suddenly, an energy blast came toward him. He jumped up in the air. Then, the wings opened up and he began to fly.

Shadow: Hmmm...I guess this is one of the reasons these wings were stuck with me... gotta' say, they're pretty useful...

Demise: So you can fly...how unexpected...but it won't be very useful to you now!

Demise launched two dark rings at him. He flew under them. Then, in the spot where he was just hovering, the dark rings joined together and teleported away. Shadow flew down to the beach, and Sonic came running up to him.

Sonic: Shadow! What happened here?

Shadow: Can't you see for yourself?

Sonic: Hmmm? Wha..?! It's Demise!

Demise: Took you long enough...but you've wasted enough time

Demise fired out more of the dark rings. Sonic kicked them back. Demise caught them and absorbed the rings.

Sonic: What?! When can he do that?!

Demise: Hmm...Would you two be the kind of men to sacrifice a girl's life for another girl?

Shadow: And just what is that supposed to mean?!

Demise: Observe.

Suddenly, Zyon appeared next to Demise while holding Amy with his left hand. In his right, there was a knife. Sonic and Shadow got what Demise meant.

Demise: Hand over the green girl or else she dies!

Sonic: Let her go!

Amy bit Zyon's arm and ran over to Sonic.

Sonic looked at Demise with a smirk on his face.

Sonic: As you were saying?

Demise: Next time...you won't **be** so lucky!

Demise and Zyon ran into the portal behind them. Shadow looked down at the dark rings and picked them up.

Shadow: What are these things?

Suddenly, one clamped onto Shadow's right glove, and the other onto Sonic's left glove. Black electricity flowed through them, and stopped. Amy went in front of them.

Amy: What just happened?

Sonic: I'm not sure...I'll run over to Tails and I'll ask him to observe it...

Sonic ran off with Amy close behind. Shadow looked down at the ring he had.

Shadow: Well whatever it is...it's not good...

_**End of Chapter**_


	20. Start of A New Era II

Book 2: Chapter Eighteen: Start of a New Era

Book 2: Chapter Eighteen: Start of a New Era! Part Two

_**June 21: Tails's Lab: 9:15 A.M**_

Cosmo was helping out Tails in his lab. She looked out the window and a blue light came dashing in next toward Tails.

Sonic: I'm back.

Tails: I only asked you to get some samples...what took so long?

Sonic: This.

Tails got out of his chair walked over to Sonic.

Tails: Where'd you get that weird ring from?

Sonic: Demise attacked and tried to kill Amy if we didn't give him Cosmo.

Then, Amy ran in.

Amy: But I got away from Zyon. Then, they left through a portal and left two dark rings behind. Shadow has the other one.

Tails...do you think you can figure out what it is?

Sonic: Yeah...the way things have been going for us lately, I can't say that these rings are necessarily harmless...

Tails: Alright, let's look at it...can you get it off?

Sonic: (while struggling) It... won't... budge! Ah!

He banged his hands on the table. Suddenly, the ring became loose and fell off.

Cosmo: What happened?

Sonic: It... fell off...

Amy: ...as soon as you were mad...

Tails: That must be one of its abilities...

Tails took the ring from Sonic and began to analyze it.

Tails: Sonic, you might want to go tell Shadow about the ring...

Sonic: Right...

Sonic ran off again. Sasha walked in after Sonic left. She had two bags of veggies in her hands.

Sasha: Sonic ran off again...huh?

Amy: Yeah...but he's only going to warn Shadow about the ring...hey you brought the veggies! Do you want to help me prepare them for dinner?

Sasha: Sure! What do you need me to do?

Amy: For starters you can help me get the vegetables out of the bags and wash them.

Sasha: Alright!

Sasha and Amy picked up the bags and went into the kitchen to get the veggies ready.

Cosmo thinking: Hmmm...I'm always putting people in danger...first Shadow...now Amy...it won't be a matter of time until someone...

Tails: Cosmo? I know what you're thinking...don't put yourself down...it's not your fault we're in danger...it's because of Demise and Zyon. Even if it was because of you, we wouldn't hate you. We're you're friends Cosmo. That means we help each other out no matter what...

Cosmo: Oh thank you Tails!

Cosmo hugged him. Tails began to blush.

Tails: Oh it was nothing...

_Meanwhile..._

_**BEACH**_

Shadow was as usual looking at the sky and thinking. Sonic ran up to him.

Sonic: Tails already found out something about the ring. It's a Dark Ring, and it can only be removed by anger, but he still doesn't know if that's a good thing or not...

Shadow: I figured that much...but did he find out anything else?

Sonic: Not yet...it might be awhile...

Shadow: Go back and check...

Sonic ran off back to Tails's lab. Shadow began to walk up to the cliff. He flew to the top and landed in front of the cherry tree. He lied down and began to think again.

Shadow thinking: I wonder to what else these Dark Rings are capable of...

_**End of Chapter**_


	21. Alignment of the Green Moons

Book Two: Chapter Nineteen: Alignment of the Green Moons

_**June 23: Garden: 17:00**_

Amy was picking flowers for a bouquet. It was part of the gift she was making for Cosmo. Tomorrow they would have a party for her. To keep her busy, Tails asked Cosmo to help him in the lab.

He just asked he to go to the beach to get some water samples. He was writing some data when the monitor began to say: Warning Warning!

Tails looked at the built-in telescope and saw what was happening. He ran off to get Amy, because she was the closest. Amy was picking some daisies and arranging them, when Tails called for her.

Tails: Amy! Come quick!

Amy ran toward the lab with the flowers, while being careful not to drop them. Once she was inside, she walked up to Tails.

Amy: What did you want to talk about Tails?

Tails: It's the moons. Something is going to happen tonight. Have you ever heard of the Alignment of the Green Moons?

Amy: Yes! It's written in the history of Mobius! Why do you ask?

Tails: The event will happen tonight.

Amy: I thought it would take 1000 years!

Tails: That's not accurate. It's actually 900 years. That is when the moons will align. In the prophecy it said: "On one night in the future, the darkest hour for plants will arrive. The green light of the moons will find the Green Survivor and from her, the plants near and far shall rise to attack the creatures. After the land meets the sky, The One of Dark and Light shall rise with his icy sword and will clash with the source of all this darkness...the Flower of the Night. When the eclipse is done, the flower will freeze over and return to the Green Survivor, but will curse The one of Dark and Light with The Great Rings; The Ring of Strength, The Ring of Wisdom, The Ring of Courage, The Ring of Peace, The Ring of Kindness, The Ring of Greed, and The Ring of Love. These rings will be divided among the other Great Guardians, which have never been known, but will be revealed in time."

Amy: So if the prophecy is right...

Tails: Then all this will happen tonight.

Amy: The Green Survivor must be Cosmo...so then...

Tails: Yeah...

_**Later that night...**_

Everyone was asleep, but they were worried about that night. Then, the moons aligned and set off a green glow. Cosmo was asleep when the green moonlight shone on her. Out of the ground, there began to grow vines and ivy out of the wall. Suddenly, Cosmo woke up and saw what was happening. She got out of bed, when a huge cherry tree cam out from under her, broke through the roof, and rose high above the house.

All of them heard the crash. Shadow came running first. He was at the top of the hill now, and saw vines and huge flowers coming out of the windows. Everyone was outside now. Huge vines came out of the ground and tried to catch them. Everybody split up to run from the vines. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Amy tore through vines that got too close. One wrapped around Amy, but then a wall of vines surrounded her.

Sonic: Amy! No!

A flower got a hold of Cream and Cheese. It closed up and went underground with them inside it.

Tails: Cream!

Rouge: Tails! Don't bother! You're just gonna get caught!

Shadow dived into the sea of vines. He came to a clearing and started to go to the tree he saw. Suddenly, a Dark Ring clamped onto his wrist from out of nowhere. He collapsed, and in front of him, Demise appeared.

Demise: I know what you're doing! And I won't let you!

He knocked Shadow back down. Shadow couldn't take the strain. He began to close his eyes, and he heard nothing but Demise's maniacal laughter...

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	22. A Prophecy Come Alive I

Book Two: Chapter Twenty: A Prophecy Come Alive Part One

_**June 23: Unknown Area: 20:00**_

Cosmo woke up lying down in her bed. She saw nothing but a white room. As she walked forward, flowers and grass grew in her footsteps. Then, a blinding light appeared out of nowhere. She covered up her eyes. When she opened them up again, she saw a beautiful garden, but there was something odd about it. She noticed all the plants were entirely crystallized. She touched the plants ad they grew even bigger. She then noticed that the flowers on her head were in full bloom. Only they were also made of crystal. She then heard screaming. Then, a screen popped in front of her face. She saw the vines from the tree chasing her friends.

Cosmo: Guys! What happened?!

They couldn't hear her, and she was well aware of it.

Cosmo: I hope they're all okay...

_Meanwhile..._

Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic were the only ones safe from the vines. Rouge and Tails were high up out of reach. Sonic and Knuckles were slicing through the vines that kept on reaching for them.

Sonic while struggling: Where...ugh...did Shadow go? Ugh!

Knuckles: I saw him...ugh...dive into the vines...ugh...but I...ugh...didn't see...ugh...anything else besides that.

Rouge: I hope he's fine...

Tails was using his mini telescope to find Shadow and Cosmo. He zoomed in on the tree and saw Cosmo. She was lying down out cold.

Tails: I found Cosmo!

Rouge: Where is she?

Tails: She's at the tree! But I can't find Shadow anywhere...wait...what is that?

Rouge turned around and saw what Tails did. Knuckles and Sonic then noticed the vines were digging into the ground. They became low enough and above the vines, a structure made of ice rose out of the ground. Sonic was the first to see there was something on top of it.

Sonic: Is that...

Rouge: It's Shadow!

Knuckles: But what's he doing?

Suddenly, the ground was shaking. Sonic turned around and saw that the island was rising out of the ocean.

Sonic: Guys! The island's rising out of the ocean!

Knuckles: What?!

Tails: The prophecy's coming true!

Rouge: Prophecy?

Tails: "After the land meets the sky"...part three's happening already!

Sonic ran to the edge and saw that they were now up in the sky, and had stopped rising...

Sonic: We're out of the ocean now!

Knuckles: What'll happen next?

_**End of Part One…**_


	23. A Prophecy Comes Alive II

Last Time: Cosmo woke up in a strange place...

Tails found her at the tree...

Shadow appears on an ice structure...

The island rises out of the sea...

Tails discovers the prophecy is coming true...

Book Two: Chapter Twenty: A Prophecy Come Alive: Part Two

_**June 23: Island: (Now in Sky) 20:10**_

Knuckles: What'll happen next?

He spoke too soon. In front of the icy structure, a tall black flower rose. It opened up and let out a purple toxic mist. It was affecting the nearby plant life, by making it stronger and larger. The flower had seven petals and seven moving and glowing stamens. (ask me about them later) An unknown figure appeared, but it looked like...

Rouge: Is that Cosmo?

Tails: But she looks black...

Sonic: ...and…

Shadow who was on top of the icy structure turned around. They all noticed his eyes were glowing a pure white. Both of his wings were glowing also, and his quills were floating as if he was in water.

Shadow in an odd voice: That thing isn't your friend. It's actually the Flower of the Night, which is said to be the most evil plant in existence.

FOTN: You catch on quick...don't you?

Shadow: You don't have a chance!

FOTN: Oh yeah? Let's see what you got!

The FOTN threw some vines out of its hands and lunged toward Shadow, but he countered by shooting ice out of his hands.

Sonic: Whoa! He can do that?!

Tails: The One of Dark and Light shall rise with his icy sword...that's it! Guys! Shadow is the One of Dark and Light in the prophecy!

Rouge: No way!

Sonic: Well it makes sense...

While Tails was telling the prophecy to everyone, Shadow and the FOTN were doing battle. In between them, there was a ball of ice, and the vines. Eventually, they ran into each other and combined. The vines froze over and turned into a ball. They fell down to the ground, freezing up almost everything it touched. It crashed into the ground and made a deep crater.

Then, there was a distortion in the light from the eclipse and the FOTN began to burn.

FOTN: Ah!

Shadow: Time to end this!

Shadow entered his Final Form and he sent out a chaos spear that was black and white.

FOTN: No!

The Flower of Night vanished and in its place was Cosmo. She woke up. She looked around, up, and down, wondering what had happened. Tails saw her and flew over.

Tails: Cosmo!

Cosmo ran toward him jumped up and hugged him. She began to cry.

Tails: What's wrong?

Cosmo: You see? I only bring pain and suffering where I go...sobbing

A tear slid from her face, fell off and hit the ground far below. Suddenly, the spot where it hit began to glow. Then, Cosmo's angel form appeared.

C.A.F: Thank you...you all helped rid this world of darkness, and I give you these special rings as a token of gratitude.

Cosmo's angel form closed her eyes, and from her seven lights appeared. They went out to Cosmo and her friends.

C.A.F: Courage...

A blue light shot toward Sonic, and on his wrist appeared a blue ring.

Sonic: He...

C.A.F: Wisdom...

The yellow one shot to Tails and clamped his wrist.

C.A.F: Strength...

A red light went to Knuckles. He grabbed it and put it on.

Knuckles: . . .

C.A.F: Love...

A pink light shot to Amy, while freeing her from the vines.

Amy: Cool...

C.A.F: Kindess...

The orange one went to Cream, who was also now free, along with Cheese.

Cream and Cheese: Oh...

C.A.F: Greed...no offense Rouge...

The purple one went to Rouge.

Rouge: None taken...

C.A.F: Loyalty...

The last one went to Shadow, who was now back to normal...

C.A.F went own towards him and put two other rings in his hands.

Shadow: Hmm?

C.A.F: These are the most of important rings...the Ring of Yin...and the Ring of Yang; protect them...

Shadow clenched them both, and they went onto his wrists.

Shadow: I will...

Then, the five dark rings he had on joined. They became one evil-looking ring.

C.A.F: This is the ring of hatred...you must always have this on...or else disaster will strike again...

Shadow put on the ring.

Shadow: Same thing for this one...

C.A.F: Thank you all for your help...I am grateful...

C.A.F faded away into the wind. Cosmo smiled and began to sing...

Tails sat next to her and listened the night away...

_**End of Chapter**_


	24. Because of a Ring

_Book Two: Chapter Twenty-One: Because of a Ring..._

_**June 26: Island: (now back in ocean) 18:00**_

Amy voice over: _Everything is back to normal now, and we're all glad. The next day we all threw Cosmo the party. She just loved it! Cream and I made a lovely cake and we all ate! Shadow, who of course hates parties, just kept on staring out at the sky wondering and thinking. The next day, we all began to repair the damage done to the island and the house. It wasn't much, but Knuckles still wouldn't help. He's always worried more about the emerald than anything else. Last night, Tails began working a huge project that he said would change everything from now on. And it's probably for the best, with all this going on... _

Cosmo was still worried. She was looking out the window, while thinking. Last night, she had a dream, and in it she saw her good half and her evil half battling...

_**flashback**_

Then, the battle was over and her good half won. Then, it floated down and began to speak to her.

CGH: Cosmo...you need to find the Missing Ring. It will help defeat Demise and end this long adventure you've despised so much...and I will now leave you with these words...

Cosmo: Wait; but...

CGH vanished in a blinding light...

_**end of flashback**_

Cosmo thinking: Missing...Ring?

Amy came into Cosmo's room.

Amy: Cosmo, do you want to help make dinner?

Cosmo: . . .

Amy: Are you alright?

Cosmo: Oh! I'm fine...and sure, I'll help make dinner...let's go...

Amy went back to the kitchen. Cosmo stood up after Amy left.

Cosmo thinking: If my dream was right, then it will be a while until we defeat Demise...

Cosmo ran toward the kitchen. Shadow was outside on top of the roof. He heard what Cosmo said. Then, he got off the roof and ran off.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Demise's Hideout: 18:15**_

Zyon: So they have all the Great rings now? Guess this is all just pointless...

Demise: Not yet...they're missing the Ring of Peace...

Zyon: I thought there was no such thing, though...

Demise: It is written that after pure light battles pure darkness, the victor shall gain the ultimate power...and I know it shall be me!

Zyon: Just don't get your hopes up...you've still got to worry about that guy...

Demise: I'm well aware of that!

Zyon: Sheesh...don't yell...

Demise: Enough! I want you to get rid of him!

Zyon: Look...you've got a better chance of doing it that I do, but if you insist...

Demise warped Zyon away to the island.

Demise: I wonder if he'll be able to do it...well...I'll find out soon enough...

_**Meanwhile...**_

Shadow was on the beach again doing his usual thing. Then, Zyon warped behind him. He started to sneak up.

Shadow: Don't even try it...I know what you're here for...so give up while you can...

Zyon: Ughh...

Zyon stepped back, and sent balls of energy flying out.

Shadow warped into the sky, and sent a chaos blast flying out in three waves. It sent Zyon flying into the trees. He hit a trunk and fell into the bushes. He got up and sent more flying out. Shadow launched a chaos spear at the same time. Then, Sonic ran in front of Shadow.

Sonic: What the?!

Shadow: You fool!

BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone on the island heard the explosion and came running. Knuckles, Amy, Cosmo and Cream showed up first, followed by Tails and Rouge. When they got there they saw Shadow and Zyon battling, but they stopped for some reason, and they saw why. On the ground was Sonic, who was badly hurt. He was hit by attacks when he got caught between them.

All but Sonic, Shadow, and Zyon: SONIC!!

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	25. The Second Gem

_Book Two: Chapter Twenty-Two: The Second Gem_

_**June 26: Beach Near Forest: 18:30**_

All but Sonic, Shadow, and Zyon: SONIC!!

Amy ran over to him and started to shake him.

Amy: Sonic? Wake up! Wake up!

Sonic: (weakly) A-Amy?

Amy hugged him.

Amy: Oh Sonic, you're okay! I thought we lost you!

Sonic: L...Lost...me...

Sonic passed out again. He was hit by strong attacks. Shadow looked back at Zyon, who had an evil smile on his face.

Shadow: You'll pay for that!

Shadow tried to hit him, but he leapt up into a tree. Shadow just blasted one branch after another, until he sent Zyon crashing back into the bushes. Shadow threw a chaos spear, but he teleported away. He was then behind Shadow.

Zyon: Next time...you won't be so lucky...

Zyon teleported away again, when, out of the ocean appeared a blue miracle gem. It shone forth light blue beams of light. One hit Shadow. Suddenly, his eyes grew blank, and he began to walk to the gem.

Amy: Hmm?

Rouge: Shadow!

Shadow couldn't hear them. Then, he began to walk on the water.

Tails: Impossible!

Cosmo: That's only possible from some of the sages of my planet. They were the only people that could walk on water.

Knuckles: Then why can he walk on the water?

Shadow reached the gem. It floated above his hands, and then he began to absorb its energy, when suddenly he absorbed the whole thing. It was painful...very painful...

Shadow: Ugh...ugh...

When it stopped, he collapsed and fell in the water.

Amy: Oh no!

Sonic then jumped up and dove in the water.

Amy: Sonic! You're crazy! You can't swim, much less walk!

Sonic didn't listen. He dove into the water, thinking only about getting Shadow out.

Knuckles: That guy never gives up...

Rouge: I hope he'll be alright...

Underwater, Shadow hit the bottom, which was only 10 feet away. He was out. He woke up and saw Sonic swimming down, but Shadow passed out again. Sonic put him over his shoulder and swam up. He reached the surface and swam to land. He laid Shadow on the sand and sat down. He sat down breathing heavily. Amy ran up to him and hugged him.

Amy: Oh Sonic, you made it!

Knuckles: Told ya...

Rouge: Fine, but it doesn't prove anything...

Sonic: Man...I ache all over...what happened?

Shadow got up and walked over to Sonic.

Shadow: When you ran in front of me, you got hit by our attacks, and instead of them hitting each other, they hit you. Then, you fell down and passed out.

Sonic: Guess that's why my head hurts too...

Cosmo: Then, let's...head...hey, where'd Shadow go?

Knuckles: Jeez, you turn your back on that guy for one second, and he's gone...nice...

Amy: Ah well, he's probably just upset that sonic had to save him...let's head back and leave Shadow alone for a while...

Sonic: Good...ugh...idea...

Sonic got up. This time, he walked back. He knew he was too weak to run. He was also worried about Shadow and was wondering where he was...

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Shadow teleported on top of the icy structure that was still around. He was looking at the ocean. He closed his eyes and thought about what had happened.

_Meanwhile somewhere else..._

* * *

_**Demise's Hideout: 18:45**_

Demise: You have failed...

Zyon: I know that: just don't rub it in... so, now they have two of the Miracle gems... what are they going to do with them?

Demise: They're trying to get the ultimate power before me...I will not allow it!  
Zyon: Relax...they're never going to get all the Miracle Gems without having to fight or sacrifice something. (…and it's not like they even know about this power this guy keeps babbling about)

Demise: You're right... but just in case...

Eight spheres appeared in front of him. They all turned into clones of Demise, but they were still weaker. They could morph into different shapes, but that's about all.

Demise: Now...GO!

A portal opened up and the eight clones jumped in.

Zyon: You're using those things? They won't stand a chance against them...

Demise: You're wrong...

Demise sent out a ninth one that went into a different portal.

Zyon: You're using that trick?

Demise: Yes; the eight were only decoys; the ninth one is the most important one...it's created to bring back the objective...

Zyon: You mean…?

Demise: No; not yet... we need something else first...

_**End of Chapter**_


	26. A New Objective

_**Book Two: Chapter Twenty-Three: New Objective**_

_**June 26: Hill: 18:50**_

Sonic and his friends were talking about everything that had happened lately and were trying to figure out what Demise was trying to do.

Tails: He's after something... wait ...didn't he say something about claiming ultimate power?

Cosmo: He said something about the Flower of Darkness to...

Sonic: If that's the goal, then why is he trying so hard to... Shadow?

Knuckles: He's viewing Shadow as a threat to a certain plan or something... just... what is it really?

Speaking of Shadow...

_**Icy Structure: 18:55**_

Shadow was on the top of the structure still. He was still upset about what happened. Then, he heard rustling in the bushes, ad knew there was something there. He saw a silver gleam and remembered Demise. He was still able to tell where it was going. He headed of toward the hill where the others were to try and warn them. When he reached the hill he landed in front of them.

Sonic: What is it Shadow?

Shadow: Something's coming and I think it's Demise...

Rouge: What?!

Amy: So when's he going to get here?

Then, the clone appeared out of the bushes. It started to walk up towards them.

Amy: Oh...never mind...

Shadow threw a chaos spear out, but it wet right through it.

Knuckles: What?!

Tails: No way...that's impossible...

Then, more of the clones appeared.

Sonic: There're more of them...I'd better...

Shadow: Don't try it...

Sonic: Hmm?

Shadow: Let me deal with these things...

Shadow ran forward and started to slash through them. Sonic and Knuckles joined him to, but they just couldn't seem to get rid of them all. Suddenly, one jumped into a portal. Shadow went after it, and when he did threads shot out and grabbed a hold of his arms.

Shadow: Let go!

Sonic: Shadow!

Sonic ran forward and tried to help get the strings off, but as he sliced through them, two more appeared and reattached. The grip got tighter and started to pull them both in, when Shadow launched a chaos spear through the vortex. It hit the creature which released the grip on them. Sonic and Shadow went flying backwards, and the vortex closed up again.

Knuckles: Guys... ugh... a little... ugh ...help here?

Suddenly, the clones just vanished into thin air.

Tails: What happened?

_Meanwhile..._

_**Demise's Hideout: 19:00**_

All of Demise's clones reappeared in front of Demise, except for the one Shadow destroyed.

Zyon sarcastically: Jeez...how could it have failed? (Non-sarcastically) You know, these things are a waste of time. Why can't you or I do it instead?

Demise: Then it would ruin the plan. That little fox set up a security system designed to kill any intruder...but the clones aren't living, so they can attack without being seen by the cameras. If one of us went, we'd be caught for sure...the very reason I made these excellent clones...

Zyon: So they can get rid of one of them while they're asleep, and the security system won't detect it?

Demise: As long as they are able to cloak themselves...no...  
Zyon: That's all well and good except for one thing...they aren't able to successfully achieve goals without running into any bit of trouble.

Demise: If that guy hadn't blasted the clone with that chaos spear of his, we would have gotten him and the blue hedgehog out of the way... for good...

Zyon: Except we didn't...

Demise: But we will... just... you... wait...

_**End of Chapter**_


	27. The Trouble with Miracle Gems

_Book Two: Chapter Twenty-Four: The Trouble with Miracle Gems_

_**June 27: Cliff: 15:00**_

Yesterday, Sonic, Shadow, and the others found out about the clones and how dangerous they were...especially Shadow. He would have been pulled somewhere else if he hadn't blasted the clone apart.

The others were going over how to fight the clones. They knew that not even a chaos spear could destroy them. Sonic told the others about the new ability Shadow had, but they didn't want to talk about that again, even though it might have been able to destroy them.

Tails said it might not even be possible to summon that up again. He studied the blast and said that the energy was powerful and unstable. It could go off at any time, so it was best it would never be used in case of emergency.

While they were talking about all kind of things they've seen, Shadow was, as usual, looking out at the sky. Then, from right in front of him, two Miracle Gems popped up. One was green, the other yellow. Shadow took a few steps back and wondered where they came from.

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

_**Demise's Hideout: 15:15**_

Zyon: Why did you just teleport our Miracle Gems? That was stupid!

Demise: You don't get it do you? With four of the Miracle Gems, he can enter his Infinite Form...

Zyon: And that's good...how?

Demise: He isn't ready for it...once he enters the form, he won't be able to control it, and he could end up destroying the others...

Zyon: So that's why...but how does destroying them help us?

Demise: You weren't paying attention...I said "could" not "would"...you'll see what I mean soon enough...

_Meanwhile with Shadow..._

* * *

He then began to absorb the power, but it was too uneven, and he began to fire energy balls into the air. The others saw it and ran to the cliff. Sonic, of course, got there first.

Sonic: Shadow! What are you doing?!

Shadow: Get out...ugh...of here...it's too...ugh...dangerous!

Sonic ran over to help Shadow, but it was too late. He absorbed the two Miracle Gems.

Shadow: Ah!

The others came running up, and saw what's going on. Amy ran up to Sonic.

Amy: Sonic! What's happening?

Sonic: I'm not sure...but it's not good!

Then, a white light emitted from Shadow and engulfed the island. He was still screaming, but even louder. The others ran for safety, and when the light cleared, they came out again...but there was something wrong...Shadow was different. He became white, and his shoes were all black...his devil wing turned into an angel wing. Where he had red streaks, they were now black, and his gloves were black also. Then, he turned around. His eyes were the same color, yet they were blank.

Sonic: Shadow...what happened?

Shadow gave no answer, but then, his eyes turned normal again. He shook his head.

Shadow: What happened?

Sonic: You tell us... I mean look at your self...

Shadow looked down and saw what had happened. He also noticed he had two angel wings now instead of one. He then began to hold his head in pain.

Shadow: Ughh... what's... happening... to me?

Sonic: I don't know...

Sonic took a step back. Then, Shadow turned normal again. He collapsed from exhaustion. He got up and sat down under the tree. Sonic ran over to him and crouched a bit.

Sonic: What happened? Now you're so tired...

Shadow: That...form uses up energy...a lot of energy...I don't think I should be using that form until I can use it better and see what it can do...but in the meantime...

Shadow held his hand out, and began to use the energy balls he could create. It shot out instantly, and exploded out above the ocean.

Shadow: ...I'll practice this... I need to figure out how to make the charge bigger, so it will do more damage...

Sonic: Well...at least you've got a way to get rid of those things...

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Zyon: So much for your plan hmmm?

Demise: Actually, it was still a success... I didn't want him to kill them all... I wanted him to enter the form...

Zyon: Why?

Demise: You'll see... in time...

_**End of Chapter**_


	28. More Riddles?

_Book Two: Chapter Twenty-Five: More Riddles?_

_**June 28: Tails's Lab: 8:00**_

Tails was already in his lab studying everything that has happened and what might become of it, when he came across more of Mobius's history. It was hidden for so long, because of erosion done to the stone. He began to decode it until he came across a set of paragraphs talking about an epic battle.

Tails: "To Make Darkness Go Away- It is not always as simple as darkness battling the light and losing. There are some battles, in which light and darkness battle light and darkness. When this happens, the Impure One must be defeated in battle or all hope is lost. The worlds themselves shall fall apart and all life will die out. Unless..." Hmmm... it doesn't give a name... but here's the rest: "...can rise again and defeat the Impure One, all will be lost." Guess if we don't defeat Demise, there won't be any "we". Better go tell the others what I found...

Tails printed out a copy of the paragraph, and ran off to tell everyone.

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

_**Hillside: 8:15**_

Sonic and everyone but Shadow were talking about what had happened yesterday when Tails came running up to them. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

Sonic: Watcha' got there Tails?

Tails held up the paper and everyone read it.

Amy: What is it?

Tails: It's part of our history. I found this while I was studying and researching. As you can see, some of it is missing because it was too worn away to decode...

Sonic: Can't you guess?

Tails: No, I need a positive answer or all the research I will do on this paragraph will be wrong.

Amy: Don't you have any idea who it is?

Tails: Actually, I only have a clue. The name was three words long first of all, the first letter was "S" and the last letter was "G".

Sonic: That could be anyone on Mobius though, Tails.

Amy: We need a way to...

Cosmo: Ah!

Everyone turned around and saw the clones. Sonic and Knuckles charged them all. Then, a blast came out of the sky and hit half of them, but more appeared replacing the destroyed ones.

??: You ought to let me.

Shadow landed between Sonic and Knuckles and the clones.

Sonic: You know you need to stop that...

Shadow: Like I care...

Shadow dashed off. He reappeared and sliced two of the clones in half. He continued until they were all gone. Then, Shadow warped away.

Sonic: Well at least the clones are gone...

Tails: Cosmo...why'd you scream?

Cosmo: One of its arms grabbed me by my arm, but when I screamed it vanished. It left me with this mark.

Cosmo pulled her sleeve up revealing three scratches, the middle one longer. They turned black and then vanished into thin air.

Tails: Those weren't from the clones...they couldn't have been...

Cosmo: Then what was it from?

Tails: I don't know, but it seemed that whatever it was, it was very persistent and serious with this.

Cosmo: I know it's gone, but it still hurts...

Tails: Let's just hope whatever that was doesn't come back...

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

_**Demise's Hideout: 8:30**_

Zyon: So why did you do that to her?

Demise: It's a curse mark activated by anger. When she gets mad, the curse activates, and the Flower of Darkness will come out of her. Then, I will be able to claim its power.

Zyon: So what you just did?

Demise: Was for a reason.

Zyon: Then you really are after the Flower of Darkness, but didn't you also want the power of the Miracle Gems?

Demise: In time, you will see what i mean...

Zyon thinking: That much I get, but why can't I still remember anything? The last thing I do remember was seeing Demise, and then a big blank...what happened?

_**End of Chapter**_


	29. Truth Revealed I

_Book Two: Chapter Twenty-Six: Truth Revealed_

_**June 29: Demise's Hideout: 16:00**_

Zyon thinking: I need to find out what happened, but I don't want to ask Demise for the answers...I wonder if that hedgehog and his friends know anything...

Zyon teleported away to the island.

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Sonic was running on the water's edge, with Amy close behind him. Then, Zyon teleported behind him. Sonic turned around.

Sonic: Zy...

Zyon grabbed Sonic by the neck and began to strangle him. Amy was trying to pull Zyon's arm off Sonic.

Amy: Let... go!

Zyon swatted her away and she fell to the ground. She got back up and watched while Sonic was being strangled.

Sonic: A-Amy!

Sonic was trying to pull Zyon's arms off his neck. Then, Knuckles charged toward Zyon, fist-first. He knocked Zyon away from Sonic, who landed on his feet.

Sonic: What'd you do that for?!

Zyon: I have my reasons...I have a proposition. You help me find out what happened when I met Demise, and I'll try and keep him from killing you and Shadow for a while.

Sonic: And why would we do that?

Zyon: Trust me; I hate him as you do. He tricked me into leaving all I ever loved, and I want to know how and why. Then, I'll be able to go back in time and prevent any of this from ever happening.

Knuckles walked up to Sonic and began to whisper to him

Knuckles: So, what do you think?

Shadow: It's a safe bet.

Sonic turned and saw Shadow walking toward them. Amy got off the ground and walked back over to them.

Amy: Well, despite what happened, I think it's pretty safe. I mean, why would he come here and strangle Sonic for no reason?

Sonic: Fine... Amy, go get Tails, and tell him to bring the portable computer.

Amy ran off, and in a few minutes came back with Tails. After Tails set up the software, he began to hack into camera systems.

Tails: Zyon, where were you when you met Demise?

Zyon: I was in front of the store, "Technician's Paradise". I was picking up gear for a defense system, and it was 10 at night, when the store normally closes. It was June 15.

Tails typed in the time, place, and date. He hacked into the system, and came across the footage. He played it, and it shocked everyone.

_**To Be Continued**_


	30. Truth Revealed II

_**Part 2 of Ch 26**_

_Book Two: Chapter Twenty-Six: A Truth Revealed: Part Two_

* * *

**Video over voice…**

Zyon was walking in front of the store. Then, a voice came out of nowhere.

Demise: Hmmm... you'd be perfect for my partner...

Zyon: Who's there?!

Demise appeared in front of him. He launched a blast of energy out. It destroyed the camera and there was nothing but static.

* * *

Zyon: Now I know what had happened, I can prevent it from ever happening...

Shadow: Let me help with that...

Shadow teleported Zyon to the time and place when he met Demise.

Tails: Did you get the time, date, and place right?

Shadow: Well what do you think?

Tails: Um...

Amy: I hope that he'll be able to stop himself from meeting Demise...

* * *

_**Days earlier...**_

**Zyon** was in front of the store when he heard a voice.

**Zyon**: Who's there?!

Demise appeared in front of him and launched a blast of energy, but this time, Zyondeflected the blast and it launched back at Demise, who after getting up saw the two Zyons.

Demise: I see you've got help...no matter...there are others better for a partner...

Demise teleported away, then future Zyon began to vanish.

Zyon: Be glad I've done this...if he had hit you with that blast, in a matter of days you could have ended up almost hurting some innocent girl you didn't even know...

Then, Zyon faded away.

**Zyon**: What was that about?

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Kay, now I'm going to make a list of the events that change involving Zyon.

Chapter 10

-Instead of Zyon fighting Shadow, Demise will

Chapter 13

-Sinji and Samantha would never have been found, but instead by Demise

Chapter 14

-Zyon, Sinji and Sam never would have battled, but instead Demise

Chapter 18

-It would have been Demise threatening Amy's life instead of Zyon

Chapter 21

-Demise would fight the battle Sonic gets hurt in.

Chapter 22

-Demise replaces Zyon at the end of the battle

Chapter 23

-Clones still appear

Chapter 24

-Demise still teleports the Miracle Gems

Chapter 25

-Battle still happens

Because Zyon never paired up with Demise, this chapter basically never happened, so later I'll post another version of chapter 26


	31. The Ultimatum

_Book Two: Chapter Twenty-Six: The Ultimatum_

_**July 10: Cream's House: 8:00**_

Everyone was relaxing. They hadn't seen Demise in a while, which was good, and at the same time, bad. They were still taking it easy, though. Cream, Amy, Cosmo, and Sasha were at Cream's house talking. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. After it faded away, they saw Sasha was gone.

Cream: Where did Sasha go?

Amy: Maybe she's outside somewhere. Come on, let's go.

They went outside looking for Sasha. They looked all over the island until they came to the Master Emerald shrine. Knuckles woke up from his nap and jumped down.

Knuckles: What are you doing?

Amy: We're looking for Sasha.

Cream: Have you seen her Knuckles?

Knuckles: I haven't seen her since 6:00.

Cosmo: Let's just keep going. We'll find her.

The girls walked off again. Knuckles walked off to find Sonic.

_Speaking of which..._

* * *

Sonic was running along the beach. He looked out at the ocean for a second. When he turned his head back, the girls were in front of him.  
Sonic: Whoa!

He skid around them and stopped.

Sonic: Don't you know that's dangerous?!

Amy: Sonic...

Cosmo: We were looking for Sasha. Have you seen her?

Sonic: I thought she was with y...

Then, a swirling vortex appeared between them. They all got on the same side and looked at it. They saw Demise.

Demise: Cosmo...surrender! Give me the Flower of Darkness, or lose your friend. He held up Sasha by the neck.

Sasha: H...help...me...

Demise put her down.

Sonic: Let her go!

Demise: Not until the girl gives up the Flower of Darkness! You have one hour to decide. If you say yes, Sasha will be returned unharmed, but say no, and she ...!  
The vortex vanished.

Amy: What do we do?

They all were thinking really hard.

_Meanwhile on the other side of the island..._

* * *

Sasha woke up in the bushes.

Sasha: How did I get here?

Sasha ran off to find the others. Eventually, 45 minutes later, she came to the ruins and saw that even Knuckles wasn't there.

Sasha: Where are they?

She walked off to the beach hoping they were there.

A Few Minutes Later...

Amy: So what do we say?

Shadow: You should say no.

They turned and saw Shadow walking up to them.

Shadow: Can't you tell? That's a fake hostage he has.

Sasha: Guys!

Shadow: Told you so.

Amy: Sasha, you're okay!

Sasha: Why wouldn't I be?

Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge came running up.

Knuckles: There you are!

Tails: There's an army of those clones heading this way!

_All_: What?!

Rouge: And they'll be here any minute!

Demise teleported in front of Sasha.

Demise: You worthless scum! You've ruined everything!

Demise jumped back and was charging up for a blast. Shadow ran towards Sasha knowing he had to act fast.

**Shadow**: I don't think so!

He ran in front of the blast...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

_All but Demise_: Shadow!!

_**To Be Continued**_


	32. Signal of a Battle

_Book Two: Chapter Twenty-Seven: Signal of a Battle_

All but Demise: Shadow!!

After the smoke cleared away they saw that Sasha was okay, but Shadow was nowhere to be found. They only saw a scorch mark on the round.

Demise: Looks like I got him...

Sonic ran to the mark.

Sonic: No...

Demise: Too bad...

Sonic: You'll pay for this...

A huge white and black pillar of light shot out of him and sent energy waves flying out in all directions at once.

Amy: What's happening?!

Tails: I don't know! The readings are off the scale! We have to get Sonic to stop!

Knuckles: I don't think it's possible!

Then, the energy released came back and swirled around the light. In a split second it vanished. Amy walked up to Sonic.

Amy: Sonic, are you okay?

She looked at his face and saw his eyes were blank.

Amy: Ah!

They all ran up to her. Then, Sonic began to change. His new streaks turned blue, and his body became white. The red on his shoes turned black, and his eyes returned an evil red. He stood up.

Tails: Sonic are you...

Cosmo: ...okay?

Sonic: Demise...

He lifted his head, and there was an evil look on his face.

Sonic: I'll kill you!

He dashed toward Demise.

Demise: Oh please...

He lifted up his hand and a torrent of energy shot out. Sonic warped away.

Demise: What?!

Sonic warped behind him, and shot out darting balls of energy. Demise dodged them.

Knuckles: Tails! What's going on?!

Amy: Sonic can only do that with an emerald!

Tails: I don't know! Somehow, his anger triggered this form. I'm guessing the only way to get him to come to his senses is to calm him down!

Then, after Sonic launched out a huge blast, Demise teleported away. Sonic stood there. He turned and still had the same look in his eyes. He sent out a blast of energy at the others. Knuckles jumped in front of it. Then, there was a warp and the blast was gone. Shadow teleported in front of Sonic.

Shadow: I thought you would never go this far...

Sonic: S-Shadow?

Sonic lowered his hand and went out of the form. He shook his head, and looked dizzy.

Sonic: Oh... what happened just now?

Then, they told him what happened, and he didn't know it did

Sonic: But what happened before I entered the form?

Knuckles: You tell us.

Sonic: The last thing I remember was walking toward the scorch mark from the blast Demise fired...then nothing...

Tails: It's finally happened...

Knuckles: What has?

Tails: It is said in more of the prophecies of Mobius I was reading. One in particular said that the arrival of the Final Form in an unlikely place marks soon arrival of a great battle...

Cosmo: Between us all...

Amy: ...and Demise...

Sonic: At least we know... what's... coming...

Sonic collapsed from exhaustion.

Amy: Sonic!

Shadow: Don't worry, he's fine...it's obvious he used up too much energy too fast...  
Rouge: Well, at least he's okay...

Sasha: I'm sorry; this is all my fault...

Cream: Sasha...

Cosmo: It's not your fault. Demise did this.

Amy: They're right...Sasha...

Sonic faintly: Listen Sasha...it wasn't anyone's fault... it just... happened...

Sonic got up and started to walk away.

Knuckles: What's up with him?

Shadow: He's probably upset about what he did while he was in that form...

Shadow walked off again in the other direction.

_**End of Chapter**_


	33. Stolen Fower I

Book Two: Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Stolen Flower: Part 1

_Book Two: Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Stolen Flower: Part 1_

_**July 13: Island: Night-time**_

It has been a few days since Sonic and Demise fought, and everyone is worried about Sonic and Shadow. Lately, the events taking place involve them. They all kept this in mind as they went to sleep...

_**Cosmo's Room: Near Midnight**_

Cosmo was having a nightmare. In her dream, Demise beat Sonic and Shadow, and he was chasing after her. When he caught up, he threw a sword of energy through her. Oddly, it didn't hurt, but when he pulled it out, on the sword, was the Flower of Darkness.

Demise: Now that I have the Flower of Darkness, you and you friends are doomed!

Cosmo woke up, and there was a pain in her chest. Then, Tails burst into her room.

Tails: Cosmo! What's wrong?!

Cosmo: He has it...

Cream and Amy: He who?

Cosmo: Demise has the Flower of Darkness!

All: What?!

Amy: But how?

Cosmo: He stole it from my dreams, and now he has it for real!

Then, Knuckles suddenly appeared behind them.

Knuckles: Guys...you might want to take a look at something...

They all ran outside. They ran to the cliff.

_A few minutes later..._

_**June 14: Cliff: 12:05**_

Tails: What is it?

Shadow and Sonic: Look.

They were all looking out at the ocean now. There was a strange ball over the ocean. Then, Demise appeared. He threw the ball down into the water. The shockwaves were strong. They reached the cliff and it almost blew them off. Then, a huge tidal wave was coming. Amy ran forward and threw herself in front of it. Suddenly, out of her hands came a cold breeze. It touched the wave and it froze all the rushing water before it hit the land.

Amy: How did I do that?

Shadow: It's finally time to end this war...let's go Sonic...

They dashed off the cliff, and were about to hit the ice...

Then, Cosmo woke up and saw that she was only dreaming.

Cosmo: It was only a dream...or...was it?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	34. Stolen Flower II

_Book Two: Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Stolen Flower: Part Two_

_**July 14:**__**Island: 8:00**_

It was morning now, but Cosmo was still worried about her dream. She didn't know if it was a dream, or a prediction of the future.

Cosmo thinking: If it was only a dream, then something would have been fantasized...but nothing was...so that means it was a prediction...I'd better tell everyone else...

She ran outside to the hill where the others were. When she got out there, she saw Sonic and Shadow fighting strange electrical balls.

Cosmo: What are those things?!

Amy: We don't know...

Knuckles jumped in front of them.

Knuckles: But we do know that Demise sent them...why...we're not sure...

He charged one, but it teleported away. He went after it.

Tails: How do we beat these things?

Cosmo: Ah!

They turned around and saw one of the things attacking Cosmo. This one had tentacles and was trying to drag her away. Tails, Cream, and Amy were trying to pull her back in.

Sonic: Cosmo!

He took a step forward, but the electric monster he was fighting was holding him down. It took him by the feet and threw him to the ground.

Sonic: Ughh!

Shadow: Get up! Fine...

He tried to fly to help the others, but the monster he was fighting pulled him back to the ground. He turned over, and it kept pulling him closer.

Sonic: Don't let it drag you in! Remember what happened!

_Earlier while they were fighting, Sonic jumped into a tree. The monster pulled it out of the ground with its tentacles, and it absorbed it. _

Shadow: I know! But it might be the only solution...

Then, it began to absorb him.

Sonic: Shadow!

Shadow: Take this!

He used a chaos spear on the creature. The blast reached the tree inside and set it ablaze. Then, the creature began to catch on fire. It vanished after it was covered in flames. Shadow got off the ground and lasted the one that had Cosmo. It released it grip, but right before, it threw a painless tentacle through her and dragged out the flower of darkness. It teleported away with it.

Cream: Are you okay Cosmo?

Cosmo: This is what I didn't want to happen...

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles ran up to them.

Sonic: Is Cosmo okay?

Amy: What do you mean Cosmo?

Cosmo was now weeping.

Cosmo: Demise has the Flower of Darkness! The creature that attacked me took it from right out of me when it was about to vanish!

Shadow had an angry look on his face.

Sonic: What's up Shadow?

Shadow: You don't get it! Demise has the power to destroy all of Mobius now!

Knuckles: He can't!

Shadow: But he will...

_**End of Chapter  
**_


	35. Question of Trust I

_Book Two: Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Question of Trust_

Amy over-voice: It's been a while since we've actually gotten some rest around here, but the time between battles helps us be prepared for the next one. Everyone has been taking it well...everyone but Shadow...

He's been mad since the Flower of Darkness was stolen, so Sonic tries to cheer him up, but it never works. He seems to know what will happen, but he doesn't want to tell anyone. Shadow said we would never want to hear it anyways.

We have few problems with Demise, though.

One: We can't think of a strategy in time for another attack.

Two: We don't know what other kind of monsters he can send out at us, or how to fight/defeat them.

Three: We have no idea of what he'll do with the Flower of Darkness now that he has it!

* * *

_**July 18: Area above ocean near island: 16:00**_

Demise: Now...let's see what this thing can do...

He raised the Flower of Darkness above him. Suddenly, strange things began to happen...

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Shadow: Hmm?

He saw a strange vortex in the sky. Out of it began to appear a dark tower. At the very bottom of it was the Flower of Darkness surrounded by a flashing white shield attached to the tower by metal bars twisted into a spiral. Then, the Flower of Darkness sent out powerful sound-waves that reached the island.

Shadow: Aghh...

He had his hands on his ears to try and block out the sound. Everyone else found out wherever they were about the sound-wave. It reached the ruins, the mountains and everywhere else on the island. It hurt everyone's ears, and they too put their hands on their heads. Then...the noise stopped and went back to the source. They all ran to the beach where it was coming from.

Amy: What was that?

Cosmo: I have a pretty good feeling about what it is...

They all reached the beach.

Knuckles: Anyone know what that was?

Shadow: Take a look...

Sonic: What is that?

Tails: It's Demise, no doubt about it...

Sasha: But if he did make it, then...

Rouge: Then something really bad will happen really soon...

_**To Be Continued**_


	36. Question of Trust II

_Book Two: Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Question of Trust: Part 2_

Samantha: Okay, I think you'll be needing these...

Sasha: You again!

Knuckles: What do you want this time?!

Sinji: Calm down, we're not here to fight...

Amy: Then what do you want?

Samantha: As I said, to give you these...

She held out the Miracle Gems Sonic and the others didn't have yet.

Sonic: How do we know that this isn't a trick?

Sinji: First of all, you need them more than us...

Samantha: And second...

She threw the Miracle Gems up in the air. Shadow flew up and caught them so they wouldn't break.

Samantha: They don't even work...

As soon as Shadow was about to land, the Miracle Gems began to glow. Shadow began to absorb all the power at once.

Shockwaves of energy were flying out the instant they formed. A huge ball of energy formed and expanded around Shadow.

Amy: Shadow! Stop!

Knuckles: We have to get them away from him somehow!

Sonic jumped up into the air and was trying to pull the Miracle Gems away from Shadow.

Shadow: Sonic... don't... I can't let go of them anyways...

Knuckles jumped up and pulled Sonic away from the Gems that began to burn his hands.

Knuckles: You okay buddy?

Sonic: The burn marks...they don't hurt...

This was odd, because there was still smoke coming out of the burns. Suddenly, the energy stopped flowing out and it returned to Shadow. He floated to the ground safely, and landed on his feet. There was electricity flowing through his wings, and red marks in the palms on his hands. The marks didn't even hurt when they appeared.

Cosmo: Is everyone okay?

Cream: I think so...

Sonic: Shadow, you alright?

Shadow quietly: Yeah... what's happening?

He teleported away. Sonic stood there in deep thought.

Sinji: Sam, you know what happened?

Samantha: My guess is that he absorbed the power inside the Miracle Gems...but even I won't know what will happen now...

_**End of Chapter**_


	37. Final Assault I

__

Book Two: Chapter Thirty: The Final Assault: Part One

Shadow over-voice: It has been a few days since the dark tower appeared in the sky...and just yesterday we received another attack, but this time the monsters were even stronger...it probably has something to do with the Flower of Darkness he stole... Whatever the reason...we have to stop him...no matter what...

* * *

_**July 20: Mountains: 16:00**_

Dawn was on the tops of the mountains. He has been watching everyone on the island for days. (actually since book one) He knew that it was finally time to fight himself.

Dawn: I thought it would never come to this...but I must do something or I might never get to see my old friend again...

Dawn jumped off the mountains and vanished into the fog below

* * *

_**Cliff: Same Time**_

Everyone was at the cliff. Samantha and Sinji were going to help as well. They finally knew that it was time to fight Demise...for the last time...

Shadow: It's time to end this once and for all!

Sonic: Once and for all!

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Then, a laser fired from the Flower of Darkness and hit the ocean. It created a tidal wave that was high enough to crash into the cliff. It was about to hit the shore when Amy jumped in front of it

Cream: Amy, no!

As soon as her hands touched the water, the tidal wave turned into ice. Sonic and Shadow took quick action and jumped off the cliff and were about to hit the ice, when a vortex of fire surrounded them and melted a hole in the ice. When they got through, they looked back and saw it came from Cream. She was just as surprised as everyone else.

Cream and Amy: How'd we do that?

Then, something else happened. Vines shot out under Sonic and Shadow. They were able to run on them, and they reached close to the tower. They came from Cosmo.

Cosmo: And me?

Suddenly, another thing happened. Rouge created a torrent of air that reached under the tidal waves containing freezing water from Amy. As soon as the air and water and the tidal made contact, all the other tidal waves froze preventing flooding.

Rouge: And me?

_Meanwhile in the tower..._

Demise: New abilities hmmm? I shall see they are the first to go!

He wiped his hand in front of the screen, and at the same time the Flower of Darkness shot out beams of darkness at the girls.

_At the same time..._

The beams had fired and were making their way to the cliff.

Shadow: We need to stop it!

Sonic ran back down the vine through the hole in the ice, landed on the cliff and dashed in front of Amy. Tails was protecting Cosmo and Cream, and Knuckles threw himself in front of Rouge. Then...the beams hit...a dark flash of light...silence...the sound of a drop of blood hitting the ground. Amy looked up and saw Sonic threw himself in front of the attack to save her.

Amy: Sonic? gasp

She saw that he had cuts all over him. His legs were fine, but his arms had the most damage, and there was a cut on his face with blood dripping out of it. Then, he collapsed and had his eyes slightly open.

Knuckles and Tails took no damage. Knuckles used enough of his strength to collapse the beam causing it to discharge, and Tails used a blast of light that reflected the beam. After seeing the girls were okay, they saw Amy in front of Sonic whispering something to him.

They walked over and saw what had happened. Sonic had thought only of saving Amy. He didn't even think about what would happen to him.

Amy in a soft voice: Wake up...please wake up...don't leave us...please...

Tails: No...

Knuckles: I thought this would never have to happen...boy did I jinx it...

Cream: Is Mr. Sonic okay?

Tails: I'm afraid not this time Cream...

Cream and Cheese began to sob. Cosmo had tears dripping out of her eyes constantly while looking out at the sky.

Cosmo: When I was young...sniff...my mother showed me an Amethyst Flower, said to show the future. I saw flashes of what I would experience, and a few in particular depicted this battle...sniff...I saw Sonic lying on the ground, supposedly dead, Dawn and Demise facing off...and later after our this battle and our next adventure...the worst event of all...

They were all silent...then, Sonic opened up his eyes. He looked out at Shadow. He quickly said something to him.

Sonic softly and weakly: This one's all yours, Shadow...try not to mess up...  
He closed his eyes again, but with a smile on his face. Shadow took off through the sky like a rocket.

Shadow thinking: Don't you worry...you've always been underestimating me...

_**End of Part One**_


	38. Final Assault II

_Chapter Thirty-One: The Final Assault: Part Two_

Shadow was streaking across the sky. He has to do this battle by himself.

Shadow: I thought I would never have to bring this out...

He stopped in midair. He started to enter his Final Form. His hair became white and his streaks turned black. His black wing became angel instead of devil, and his gloves also turned black.

Knuckles: He's entering that form from before...

Amy: He will be okay...right?

Tails: He's fine, but right now we have to help Sonic...hey, where did he go?

They saw Sonic limping over to the cliff.

Knuckles: What are you doing?!

Then, Sonic jumped off the cliff.

Rouge: He's practically committing suicide!

They saw a pillar of white light. Sonic also transformed into Final Form. He took off like a rocket after Shadow, who had already infiltrated the base. He was tearing through monster after monster, and eventually destroyed room after room. He flew past endless hallways and traps and got into the main chamber.

Shadow: Come out now, and I'll make it easy on you!

Demise: Who's hiding?

He was right behind Shadow.

Shadow: Well; well: long time no see!

He launched out a chaos spear, but it just hit the wall.

Demise: I see you've gotten better with your aim. If I hadn't teleported I would have been toast.

Dawn: That all you can do? It's been a while Demise...

Demise: It's been too long, for all I say...

Suddenly, there was a devilish look in his eye.

Dawn: This has to be why he's acting this way...that's not Demise, that's something possessing him, and he's letting it...

Shadow: That explains all the fighting he's started lately...he enjoys seeing pain...

??: You hit it right on the dot!

Suddenly, a dark mist entered the room, and an evil-looking spirit emerged from Demise, who collapsed onto the ground.

Sonic: Whoa, what's going on?!

Sonic entered the room.

Dawn: Everyone out!

Sonic and Shadow ran out of the room. Dawn went back for Demise. He put his arm over his own shoulder and ran off.

* * *

_**Meanwhile outside...**_

The rest saw the dark mist pouring out of the tower. It flew cross land, sea, and sky. It reached the cliff within seconds. The sky was now dark with an eclipsed sun.

Amy: Burr...why is it so cold?

Cosmo: The sun is eclipsed. From the looks of it, I'd say that Demise is plotting something...but what?

Sonic, Demise, Dawn, and Shadow landed on the cliff. Dawn laid down Demise.

Knuckles: If he's here, then...who..?

??: Muhahaahahah!

Sonic: He's back...

Dawn: Get ready...

Suddenly, there was a storm. It appeared out of nowhere and turned violent instantly. It began to strike the ground with pillars of lightning.

Shadow: That's it! This has got to stop now!

Shadow and Sonic reentered their Final Forms and took off. They couldn't be seen in the rain...

??: Muahahahaha...

_**End of Part Two**_


	39. Final Assault III

_Chapter Thirty-Two: The Final Assault: Part Three_

It was raining and the sky was dark. Sonic and Shadow had now caught up with the evil entity. It was spreading darkness over the whole planet. The two knew that they had to destroy it now.

They had already used up a lot of their energy and didn't know how long they could keep it up. They created a field around the entity. It was about to break through, though.

Sonic: We can't keep this up!

Shadow: Then, I have no choice but to...

Sonic: No! Don't use it! That will be too much!

Shadow: Sorry, I have to...

Sonic: I can't let you!

He was about to stop Shadow, but he was teleported back to the cliff.

Knuckles: Sonic! Where's Shadow?!

Sonic: He's back there with the evil entity! And he's going to use the rings!

All: What?!

Tails: He barely recovered from last time!

Amy: And what if it doesn't work this time?!

* * *

_**Back with Shadow...**_

He was summoning the Miracle Gems. His gold rings fell off, but the black, white, and red rings were still attached. One by one they appeared. His energy was now at a dangerous level.

Shadow: This should take care of things...CHAOS...CONTROL!!

A pure white light shone from the area where he was. The dark sky cleared up, yet it was snowing and raining at the same time. Sunlight hit the water droplets and created the most beautiful rainbow anyone has ever seen. Sonic (who was now in his normal form again) and the rest were standing there in awe at the beautiful sight.

Shadow: It's finally done...

He exited his form and fell from the sky. He was too tired to flap his wings.

Amy: Oh no!!

She pointed and they all saw Shadow. He was falling way too fast for anyone to get to him. Then, there was another warp in time. Shadow vanished from the sky. Then, Dawn and Demise appeared next to the black orb.

Dawn: You ready?

Demise: Always...

Both: Miracle Rain!

Two spinning energies appeared in the sky and hit the orb directly. It shrieked, but vanished.

Everyone on the cliff was cheering.

Demise: Don't thank us just yet...

Shadow: Why?

Sonic turned around and saw Shadow.

Sonic: Hey, you're alright!

Knuckles: What do you mean by that?

Dawn and Demise began to fade away. Everyone gasped.

Tails: What's happening?!

Shadow: They're going home...

Then, Dawn and Demise walked away from them. Suddenly, they were wearing lab coats. Then, they faded away. And the light ceased. Everyone was silent.

**Me over-voicing: **Even though they lost two friends...they are all certain they will remain that way. So, it goes to show...

* * *

The screen fades away

...that friends, rivals, and enemies can come from the most unexpected places...

**The End**

**Credits...**

**Created June 1st, 2007 until Ended July 31st, 2007**

**Special Thanks to...**

**Fellow Supporters...**

**The creators of:**

**Sasha...**

**Samantha...**

**Sinji...**

**Thank you for following along...**

The Following Terms are of my creation and cannot be used without my permission unless proper credits are used:

Flower of Darkness

Flower of Night

Miracle Gems

Dawn the Hedgehog

Demise the Hedgehog

Final Form

Malevolent Form

Infinite Form

Miracle Rain

The Ten Great Rings:

Greed

Speed

Peace

Wisdom

Kindness

Strength

Love

Loyalty

Darkness

Light

Hatred

STAY TUNED FOR THE EPLIOGUE


	40. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_It has been a while since Dawn and Demise returned to their own times… but it was all for the best: a sad yet full-filling ending, of how the darkness sometimes can be its own light. Despite all the trouble because of Demise, perhaps in the end, it was so we could meet their true selves… _

_Amy and Cream went back to their usual happiness and Cosmo joined them. To make up for what they had done, Sasha and Sinji agreed to help protect the Miracle Gems… Even though they were after them in the first place…_

_They took them to a special sanctuary, and with the help of two others, whom we have yet to meet, somehow they relocated to another world…_

_That was the last we ever, heard or saw of them again…_

_Tails went back to his usual tinkering and working on security systems. Knuckles, as usual, still has a hard time understanding him…_

_Knuckles and Rouge surprisingly started dating… Who could have guessed?_

_Shadow always looks out at the ocean even now… Sometimes I wonder what he sees…_

_As for me, I run around the island less often to my own surprise… I often walk around the area we last saw Dawn and Demise…One time, I thought I could hear them and see them talking, working on something… resuming their lives as they should have been all along… before that… accident… _

_But maybe it wasn't really there at all…_

**_FIN_**


End file.
